Love Story
by hyoRi kim
Summary: Jung yunho yang dingin dan kim jaejoong yang angkuh, If my love was you, I want to love, I want to have you. Yunjae - Love Story
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Love Story**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [yaoi]**

**Other cast : Yoosumin, jessica... etc.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love - boyxboy**

**PG up to NC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading...

.

.

Menyedihkan...

Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kehidupanku, bagaimana tidak... aku bahkan sama sekali tak punya tujuan hidup. Aku tak peduli dan sangat tak peduli sampai akhirnya... kau datang dalam kehidupanku dan mengubah segalanya.

If my love was you, I want to love... I want to have you...

It's you... only you...

.

Author POV

.

Sebuah bangunan megah nan mewah terlihat di sudut kota Seoul, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan disekelilingnya yang ramai, bangunan mewah bak istana itu nampak sepi dan hening...

"yun, habiskan dulu sarapanmu baru berangkat"

"ada rapat penting jadi aku harus segera berangkat ke kantor umma" jawab namja tampan yang bernama lengkap jung yunho itu pada ummanya lalu mencium hangat pipi sang umma yang amat disayanginya itu.

Setelah berpamitan pada sang umma, yunho langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan meja makan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lagi padahal jelas sekali tidak hanya ummanya saja yang ada disana, masih ada appa dan adik perempuanya.

"oppa hari ini aku kuliah pagi, sekalian antarkan aku ke kampus..." seru seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah jessica, adik perempuan yunho.

"cepatlah, aku tunggu dimobil"

"ya tak akan lama"

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan yang terdengar hanya lah suara jessica yang tengah mengobrol dengan temannya lewat ponsel sementara yunho hanya fokus pada stir mobilnya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian keduanya sudah sampai depan gerbang universitas shinki.

Jessica langsung turun lalu dengan cepat berjalan kearah pintu mobil yang lain.

Cklekk...

"oppa turunlah..."

"..." yunho hanya mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"ayolah oppa..."

"sica, kau tahu aku ada rapat penting pagi ini"

"hanya sebentar oppa, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu"

"lima menit, dan setelah itu biarkan aku pergi"

"ya terserahlah"

Jessica lalu menariknya keluar, dan tak lama setelah itu muncullah dua orang gadis sebaya dengan jessica.

"annyeong yunho oppa, naneun yoona imnida" ucap salah satu teman jessica sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada yunho.

Yunho hanya menatapnya bingung sampai akhirnya dia membalas uluran tangan yeoja berlesung pipit itu.

"Jung yunho" balasnya singkat.

"hahh... sepertinya kami harus pergi, ayo fan" ucap jessica pada tiffany - temannya yang satunya lagi yang sedari tadi terbengong.

"aku juga harus pergi" ucap yunho saat setelah jessica mengucapkan perkataannya itu.

"tapi oppa-"

"meeting dimulai 30 menit lagi sica"

Tanpa banyak kata lagi yunho langsung memasuki mobilnya, melajukannya meninggalkan area kampus. Ketiganya hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihat kepergian yunho.

"lain kali aku akan menjodohkanmu lagi" jessica lebih dulu meninggalkan kedua teman dekatnya itu.

.

.

.

"kyaaa... kenapa jaejoong oppa tampan sekali, aku mau kalau jadi pacarnya..." ucap seorang yeoja pada temannya dengan tampang mupeng seperti dia melihat bintang idolanya yang tengah bernyanyi di atas panggung.

"bukan hanya kau, aku juga mau... aigooo... kenapa ada makhluk setampan dirinya, apapun akan aku lakukan kalau aku bisa menjadi pacarnya" jawabnya tak kalah lebay.

Ya... sejak dua bulan terakhir ini ucapan-ucapan seperti itu memang sering terdengar di sudut Shinki University. Kim Jaejoong merupakan siswa pindahan dari tokyo, dan dia langsung menjadi 'idola' semua yeoja bahkan namja di universitas tersebut.

Ketampanan... kekayaan... dan kekuasaan...

Itulah yang dimiliki jaejoong, sayangnya ketiga aspek itu malah membuatnya sedikit angkuh.

Dia tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, yang terpenting dia bisa nyaman dan tak ada yang mengganggunya.

"hyung ponselku tertinggal dimobil, boleh aku meminjam ponselmu" ucap namja imut yang selalu berada didekat jaejoong, tak heran karena mereka adalah saudara sepupu.

"untuk apa su-ie?"

"menelfon chunnie ku, sebentar lagi rapatnya akan dimulai, aku harus memberinya semangat"

"ya! kau ini..." ucap jaejoong sedikit kesal namun akhirnya menyerahkan ponselnya pada junsu - namja imut itu.

"gomawo hyung"

.

.

.

Setelah jam pelajaran berakhir, jaejoong menuju loker untuk menyimpan buku-buku miliknya sementara junsu pergi ke toilet saat setelah keluar kelas.

"oppa"

Jaejoong menoleh saat mendengar suara memanggilnya, didapatinya yeoja berambut blonde yang tengah memandangnya.

"kau bicara padaku?" tunjuk jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri.

"sure..."

"bukan kah kau sudah ku tolak, masih berani menemuiku... jessica jung"

"kau sombong sekali ternyata, cih... aku hanya ingin memberikan undangan ini padamu"

Dengan terpaksa jaejoong mengambil amplop berwarna pink elegan itu.

"itu undangan pesta ulangtahunku, hanya orang-orang populer yang bisa datang... dan kau cukup beruntung oppa"

"apa dengan perkataanmu yang seperti itu akan menarik minatku menghadiri pesta konyolmu itu" jessica mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban jaejoong yang seperti itu.

"ya... aku harap kau bisa datang oppa"

"akan kupikirkan..." jawab jaejoong yang kemudian langsung meninggalkan jessica yang masih terdiam diposisinya.

'kim jaejoong, kau angkuh sekali... lihat saja... kau akan bertekuk lutut dihadapnku' seringai jessica sambil menatap punggung jaejoong yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

Yunho POV

.

Aku tersenyum saat satu perusahaan dengan aset yang lumayan banyak berhasil aku dapatkan kembali. Appa, lihatlah... aku bukan jung yunho yang tak berguna seperti apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku.

"..ahh... sial..." seru namja bersuara husky itu sambil mengacak dokumennya geram. Kena kau park yoochun.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dikediamanku, aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku disofa itu. Bisa kulihat umma yang kini menghampiriku dengan sebuah nampan berisi teh dan beberapa biskuit.

"gomawo" ucapku lalu memasukan sepotong biskuit itu kedalam mulutku.

"tampaknya kau lelah sekali yun, umma sudah menyiapkan air hangat, mandilah lalu setelahnya kita makan malam"

"ne umma tentu" aku tersenyum hangat padanya, ya Tuhan aku begitu menyayangi wanita dihadapanku ini... dia adalah ummaku, umma yang telah melahirkanku... merawatku dan menjagaku, menjagaku disaat semuanya berlaku tak adil padaku.

"ckckck... manis sekali..." aku menoleh kearah suara yang baru datang itu.

"sica, kau pulang sayang... cepat ganti bajumu, kita makan malam..." ucap umma mengalihkan pandangannya pada jessica.

"ne umma" jawabnya begitu singkat.

"ah ya yun, besok pagi changmin akan datang, untuk sementara ummanya menitipkannya disini" ucap umma saat aku bangkit dari dudukku.

"ne umma aku sudah tahu, siang tadi dia menelfonku dan menyuruhku menjemputnya di bandara, merepotkan saja"

"haha... kau ini, dia sepupumu yunho-ah... sekali-kali berbuat baiklah padanya"

"ne arraseo umma"

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Suasana hangat terlihat di meja makan yang cukup besar itu, disana ada sang kepala keluarga mr kim lalu ada mrs kim, kemudian heechul dan jaejoong.

Keempatnya begitu menikmati makan malam mereka, sesekali candaan keluar dari mulut heechul yang memang sangat fluffy.

"ya! hyung... berhenti mengejekku" protes jaejoong saat heechul mengejeknya dengan sebutan si tampan yang cantik, jelas sekali kalau jaejoong tidak suka di bilang cantik... oleh siapa pun!

"wae? beauty?"

"ya! tampan hyung! kau tahu? kau akan menghancurkan reputasiku"

"sudah sudah, chullie... berhenti menggoda adikmu"

"kalian ini ribut sekali" mr kim ikut menambahi perkataan mrs kim barusan.

"appa, aku dengar park ahjussi sedang ada masalah, sebagian sahamnya jatuh ketangan jung corp"

"rupanya kau sudah mengetahuinya jae?"

"junsu yang menceritakannya"

"jung corp memang mengerikan, dan jae... kau harus banyak belajar agar kau tidak terjebak dalam permainan mereka"

"tentu appa, aku akan menjaga kim corp untukmu"

"kalian sedang bicara apa..." ucap heechul yang memang tidak tertarik dengan dunia bisnis, sepertinya dia mewarisi bakat model ummanya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Seorang namja jangkung dengan kaca mata besar yang bertengker dihidung mancungnya terlihat tampak bosan menunggu seseorang yang akan menjemputnya.

'kenapa hyung lama sekali euhhh...' batinnya kesal.

Dan tak beberapa lama kemudian, tampaklah seorang namja tampan yang tak kalah tinggi menghampirinya.

"kenapa lama sekali hyung" keluhnya sambil merapikan koper bawaannya.

"sudah bagus aku mau menjemputmu"

"kau tidak berubah hyung, masih terlihat begitu menyeramkan"

"dan kau semakin tinggi saja changmin-ah"

Keduanya berjalan menuju mobil, dan tak banyak kata yang keluar dari keduanya saat mereka berada didalam mobil.

'yunho hyung benar-benar mengerikan, uhh...'

.

.

.

Jessica menghampiri yunho, changmin, dan mrs jung yang mengobrol setelah beberapa saat yang lalu changmin tiba.

"oppa, lusa aku ulang tahun dan aku akan merayakannya di villa pribadi keluarga jung" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"pestanya akan diadakan dua hari satu malam, jadi... tinggalkan sejenak pekerjaanmu itu oppa, dan ah ya changmin, kau juga aku undang"

"aku akan datang kalau yunho hyung juga datang" jawab changmin apa adanya.

"ah umma, ini daftar tamuku nanti..." jessica menyerahkan selembar kertas pada mrs jung tanpa mempedulikan yunho maupun changmin lagi.

"tamuku lumayan banyak, jangan mempermalukanku" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan umma dan kakaknya itu, changmin menatapnya iritasi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di park company, perusahaan milik park ahjussi. Sebenarnya aku hanya menemani junsu menemui chunnienya itu.

Terlihat sekali kalau park company tengah kacau, beberapa pegawai tak jelas lalu lalang di lobi kantor. Aku tak habis pikir...

"sudahlah chunnie sekarang kau mulai menata ulang semuanya, jangan biarkan mereka menghancurkanmu lagi"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah mereka, yoochun tampak sekali berantakan... emosinya tak terkendali sedangkan junsu hanya bisa menenangkannya.

"benar apa kata junsu, yoochun-ah? apa dengan kau marah-marah semuanya akan kembali normal? tidak! jadi sebaiknya daripada kau seperti orang tak waras, mulailah bertindak" ucapku akhirnya.

"kau tidak mengerti"

"apa yang tidak ku mengerti?"

"..."

"kau yang bertingkah memalukan seperti itu HA?"

Brakk...

Yoochun tiba-tiba menggebrak meja.

"pergi kau dari hadapanku KIM JAEJOONG!"

"aku kasihan pada park ahjussi, mempunyai putra sepertimu"

"pergi..."

"chunnie..." ucap junsu padanya.

"tidak kau usir pun aku akan pergi, aku hanya berpesan padamu yoochun-ah, jangan jadi pengecut, jika kau memang bukan pengecut, buktikan pada park ahjussi kalau kau bisa membuat park company kembali bangkit"

Dan setelah itu aku pun melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan ruangannya, yoochun masih terlihat begitu marah, aku tak peduli.

.

.

.

Aku tidak langsung pulang ke rumah melainkan menuju pub favoritku, Mirotic pub. Aku memang sering menghabiskan waktu disini.

"yo! jae-ah... kau datang" seru seseorang padaku, dia hyunjoong temanku sejak kecil.

"hmm..."

"tumben sekali, padahal ini masih terlalu 'pagi' untukmu"

"aku sedang bosan, ahh berikan aku segelas wine" seruku pada kangin, bartender disini.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Pagi itu jaejoong dan junsu sudah berada di kampus, dan seperti biasanya kehadiran mereka selalu memukau semua penghuni kampus disana.

"bagaimana kabar park yoochunmu itu?"

"hyung, kau terlalu berlebihan tapi ah perkataanmu waktu itu sepertinya membuat chunnie berpikir"

"..." seharusnya memang begitu, aku tak suka melihat pengecut sepertinya.

"hyung, kau ingat jika hari ini pesta ulang tahun jessica?"

"jeongmal?" jawab jaejoong tak acuh.

"kebetulan sekali, dua hari ini kita tidak ada acara jadi bagaimana kalau kita datang ke pestanya?"

"aku tidak berminat" lagi-lagi jaejoong bersikap tak acuh.

"sekalian bersenang-senang hyung, siapa tahu nanti kau menemukan temannya yang oke buatmu, sampai kapan kau akan hidup menjomblo hyung..."

"aku hanya ingin fokus pada karirku, dan kau tahu... wanita sangat ribut"

"aku tidak bilang wanitakan hyung"

"maksudmu pria begitu? sepertimu dan chunniemu itu?"

"maybe... ayolah hyung... mau ya..."

.

.

.

At Birthday party

Sore itu semuanya nampak sudah berkumpul di villa keluarga jung yang terbilang mewah dan elegan. Acara puncaknya memang malam hari jadi saat ini yang terlihat hanyalah segerombol namja dan yeoja dengan baju sederhana namun mewah yang mereka kenankan, ciri khas seorang dari seorang kalangan borju.

"perhatian semuanya, acara kita mulai 4 jam dari sekarang... so, aku harap kalian semua bisa menyiapkan diri kalian setampan dan secantik mungkin" jessica berkoar mengingatkan teman-temannya.

Pesta kali ini jessica mengambil tema pesta topeng, dimana semua undangan wajib menggunakan topeng saat malam nanti.

.

.

.

Malampun tiba, semua orang mengenakan gaun pesta dengan topeng masing-masing, sangat terlihat mewah dan glamour, benar-benar pesta dari kalangan atas.

Terlihat juga beberapa namja yang memakai jas mewah yang sangat cocok dengan topeng yang dikenakannya, contohnya seperti namja berjas dongker itu... dia memakai topeng berwarna senada dengan bulu berwarna perak diujung matanya. Topeng yang dikenakannya hanya menutupi bagian matanya saja, sehingga itu memperlihatkan lekuk hidung bangirnya yang mancung serta rahang yang halus. Namja yang tak lain adalah kim jaejoong itu.

"hyung, bersemangatlah... nikmati pesta ini" seru junsu dengan topengnya yang berwarna putih dan bulu-bulu emas.

"membosankan" jawabnya tak acuh lalu pergi dari tempatnya, junsu hanya menatap kepergian hyungnya dengan santai.

"junsu-sshi?" seorang yeoja dengan dress ungu menghampiri junsu yang saat itu masih memandang kepergian jaejoong.

"ne? nuguya?"

Yeoja itu membuka topengnya sekilas lalu kemudian memakainya kembali.

"taeyeon imnida, aku banyak mendengar namamu disebut di kampus kita junsu-sshi"

"begitukah? tapi bukan aku yang mereka lihat, mereka melihat jaejoong hyung"

"kau juga cukup tampan junsu-sshi"

"jeongmal? tapi ummaku bilang aku jauh lebih cantik dari hyungku, junho, kau tahu dia?"

"pemain baseball itu?"

"kau mengenalnya juga?" tanya junsu dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"tentu saja kim twins brother" junsu tersenyum menanggapinya.

"yang aku dengar... bukannya kau juga suka olahraga? sepak bola?" tebak taeyeon mencoba untuk mengakrabkan diri, junsu yang sangat senang dengan bidang olahraga favoritnya itu langsung menyambut hangat obrolan itu.

Keduanya terlibat obrolan yang sangat seru, sesekali junsu memperlihatkan teknik-teknik memainkan bolanya pada taeyeon, yang tentu saja membuatnya tertawa melihat tingkah konyol junsu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Jaejoong yang merasa sangat bosan keluar dari keramaian menuju balkon berniat menghirup udara segar di malam hari.

'ada orang..' batinnya sedikit kecewa saat dilihatnya seorang namja berperawakan tinggi athletis dengan jas hitam yang dikenakannya. Namja tersebut menoleh saat menyadari kehadiran jaejoong.

"..." keduanya bertemu pandang namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara. Jaejoong cukup terpukau melihat namja dihadapannya itu.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian namja tersebut langsung memakai kembali topengnya lalu beranjak dari tempat tenangnya itu. Merasa terusik.

"yunho-sshi" panggil jaejoong yang memang sudah mengenal betul wajah tampan itu.

"..." yunho sama sekali tak berminat menjawab panggilan jaejoong padanya.

"jung yunho, putra pertama dari presdir jung yang saat ini menjabat direktur di jung corp, see?"

"kau cukup mengenalku sepertinya"

"tentu, tuan jung yang terhormat..." ucap jaejoong dengan senyum sinisnya, dia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya dengan yunho, orang yang disebut-sebut mengerikan itu.

"tak usah terburu-buru, minumanmu belum habis bukan?" ucap jaejoong lagi yang melihat sebotol wine yang masih tinggal setengahnya itu.

"kalau kau mau, habiskan saja" jawab yunho lalu benar-benar pergi dari hadapan jaejoong yang hanya bisa tersenyum sinis memandang punggung itu.

.

.

.

Seperti tak ingin mempedulikan namja asing yang tak dikenalnya itu, yunho langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya yang berada di villa pribadi keluarganya itu.

Kamar yang memang selalu ditempatinya jika berlibur disana.

"lima botol wine ke kamarku" serunya setelah line telepon itu tersambung ke pantry villa tersebut.

Tak lama seorang waiters mengantakan lima botol wine terbaik dengan gelas kosong diatas dinampan itu.

Teguk demi teguk wine mengalir ditenggorokannya, namja tampan itu hanya menginginkan ketenangannya, hidupnya saat ini seperti panggung drama untuknya.

'manusia robot...' seperti itulah gambaran dirinya.

Namja pekerja keras dan sulit tersenyum, terlebih berbuat baik untuk orang lain, tapi ada pengecualian untuk ummanya mrs jung.

Untuknya, hanya ummanya yang membuatnya tetap bertahan meski semua ketidakadilan menimpanya.

Dia sama sekali tak peduli dengan apapun lagi, hanya ummanya dan kekuasaan yang harus diberikannya pada sang appa.

Sang appa yang selalu bersikap tak adil dan terkesan mendiskriminasinya, yunho hanya tersenyum kecut.

'jika ini bisa membuatmu puas, appa'

Dan... brakk...

Yunho langsung menolehkan kepalanya saat pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka dengan kasar, seorang namja cantik terlihat disana.

Namja cantik yang dilihatnya dibalkon, yunho memperhatikannya sesaat hingga dia mulai menghampiri sosok itu.

"kau salah kamar, pergilah" usirnya masih bersikap sopan, namja cantik itu - jaejoong, tersenyum sinis.

Mabuk... yunho bisa melihat wajah memerah namja cantik dihadapannya karena mabuk itu, bau alkohol begitu tercium kuat ditubuh namja cantik itu.

"apakah kau benar-benar manusia?"

Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dimulut jaejoong, yunho menatapnya tak mengerti hingga dia menangkap pancaran kebencian dimata jaejoong.

Mendapat tatapan seperti itu seperti sudah biasa untuk yunho, banyak sekali orang yang membencinya.

Namja tampan itu kembali ketempatnya lalu meneguk wine miliknya tanpa berniat meladeni jaejoong yang masih menatapnya begitu tajam.

Selanjutnya, tak banyak yang dilakukan mereka, baik yunho maupun jaejoong larut dengan pikirannya.

"yunho-sshi, apa kau tahu? karena ulahmu orang yang aku sayang menjadi hancur... haha... kau benar-benar bajingan"

Yunho sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab, dia hanya meneguk wine-wine itu hingga dia mulai terpengaruh alkohol yang terkandung dalam wine itu.

"kau tahu? kaulah orang yang sangat ingin aku hancurkan, yunho-sshi" jaejoong tersenyum sinis pada yunho.

Srakk...

Yunho tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya kemudian menghampiri jaejoong yang tengah berdiri sejak tadi ditempatnya.

"apa aku pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya? kau tahu saat ini kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" yunho tidak melanjutkan perkataannya lagi karena dia memang sama sekali tak mengenal orang yang ada dihadapannya saat itu.

"kim jaejoong, itulah namaku" jaejoong masih bersikap angkuh.

"jaejoong-sshi?"

"ternyata kau lebih busuk daripada yang kukira" jaejoong tertawa mengejek, sepertinya dia sudah cukup mabuk. Yunho hanya menatapnya datar.

"kau telah menghancurkan keluargaku!" tatapan tajam dilayangkan jaejoong padanya.

"kau sungguh menyedihkan" tambahnya lagi menatapnya sinis.

Kedua mata itu mulai melemparkan tatapan menusuk hingga tanpa sadar jaejoong menarik senyumannya, namja cantik itu sudah benar-benar mabuk.

"tapi kau sangat tampan yunnie.."

"..." yunho terkejut saat bibir semerah cherry itu tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya dalam, namja cantik itu menarik kerah baju yunho dan melumat bibir hatinya.

Setelah beberapa saat jaejoong menjauhkan wajahnya dari yunho, tatapan matanya terlihat begitu iba, satu tangannya menyentuh pipi yunho.

"berhenti, kumohon berhentilah sekarang..." jaejoong mengatakannya dengan lembut.

Yunho terdiam menatap mata bulat dihadapannya itu, mata yang mampu menghipnotisnya, dia menarik tangan jaejoong yang menyentuhnya.

Mereka saling menatap... entah apa maksud dari tatapan itu.. yang pasti keduanya semakin mendekat satu sama lain hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti saat kedua bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Chu ~

Dengan satu gerakan yunho menyatukan bibirnya dengan jaejoong, melumatnya hingga jaejoong pun membalas lumatannya. Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya dileher yunho sementara yunho memeluk erat pinggang rampingnya.

"..mmpp... ckpckp..." suara decakan mengalun indah dibibir keduanya, ciuman mereka semakin memanas.

Yunho mendorong tubuh pasrah jaejoong keranjang, sedikit meringis namun namja cantik berbibir cherry itu kembali membalas lumatan yunho yang semakin liar, tak segan, yunho mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja jaejoong hingga tubuhnya polos.

Tubuh putih mulus yang mulai berkeringat dan menampilkan nipple merah miliknya, dengan cekatan yunho mulai membelai nipple jaejoong, dan mulai menurunkan ciumannya pada leher mulus milik namja cantik itu.

"..ahh... yunh..." namja cantik itu mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang baru pertama dirasakanya itu.

Yunho menyentuhnya begitu lihai menyentuh titik-titik sensitifnya, hanya desahan-desahan itu yang keluar dibibir cherry jaejoong.

"..ungh... ahh..." kedua tubuh itu saling merapat, mata jaejoong terpejam nikmat.

Desahan, erangan, dan jerit kenikmatan itu yang selanjutnya terdengar dikamar bernuansa hitam elegan itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Sinar matahari memasuki kamar itu melalui celah jendela yang tertutupi gorden, pagi yang cerah, namun tak cukup cerah untuk kedua insan yang masih terlelap didunia mimpinya, keduanya malah semakin memperat pelukan masing-masing.

Mencari kenyamanan tersendiri...

"..nghh..." lenguh namja cantik itu mulai terbangun dari tidurnya, tubuhnya terasa lelah, pegal, dan sakit dibagian bawahnya.

Namun karena itu pula lah namja cantik itu enggan untuk membuka kedua matanya, dan lebih memilih untuk menyamankan diri membenamkan wajah cantiknya.

Namja cantik yang ternyata jaejoong itu kembali menggeliatkan tubuhnya, hingga tak disangka, pergerakan kecil jaejoong telah membuat seseorang terbangun.

"..nghh..." lenguh namja tampan itu yang merasa tidurnya terganggu.

"..." yunho melebarkan matanya saat didapatinya seseorang yang tengah tertidur memeluk dan membenamkan wajahnya didadanya.

Namja tampan itu mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam, hal apa yang membuatnya bisa sampai tertidur dengan seorang yang baru dilihatnya ini.

'apakah kau benar-benar manusia?'

'ternyata kau lebih busuk daripada yang kukira'

'berhenti, kumohon berhentilah sekarang...'

'..mmpp... ckpckp...'

Yunho memaku ditempatnya, kejadian-kejadian semalam kembali berputar didalam benak dan kepalanya.

Namun lagi-lagi sebuah pergerakan kecil yunho rasakan didadanya, dan mata bulat yang sedari tadi terpejam itu mulai terbuka.

Yunho menatap mata bulat itu, dapat didapatinya mata bulat milik jaejoong yang terbuka sepenuhnya.

Hening...

Hingga akhirnya...

"ya! aaa..." teriakan panjang dan terkejut jaejoong begitu memekakan telinga mendapati seseorang memeluknya.

Tak berhenti disitu, jaejoong merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan tubuhnya dan kembali berteriak setelah menemukan tubuh nakednya. Namja cantik itu meraih selimutnya yang sejak tadi menyelimuti setengah tubuh naked keduanya.

"brengsek! apa yang kau lakukan padaku jung yunho!" jaejoong mulai merasa panik dan menutupi dadanya yang terekspos dengan selimut, sementara yunho hanya duduk tenang mengacuhkan jaejoong yang berteriak panik itu.

Jaejoong sangat mengerti dengan apa yang telah dialaminya saat ini, dia benar-benar mengutuk dirinya.

"brengsek kau jung yunho! beraninya kau menyentuh tubuhku! aku bersumpah aku akan membunuhmu.. asdfghjkl.."

Jaejoong terus memaki yunho dengan kata-kata kasarnya, yunho hanya mengabaikannya, namja tampan itu mulai beranjak dari ranjangnya. Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya saat yunho dengan santainya mengambil bajunya dari lemari dengan tubuh yang naked.

'aishh... d-dia...' batinnya sangat emosi, apalagi saat didapatinya yunho berjalan dengan santainya menuju pintu dan meninggalkannya yang masih naked.

.

.

.

Junsu POV

.

Aku heran saat tak mendapati jae hyung yang tak ada dikamarnya, setelahnya kemudian aku mencarinya disekitar villa. Tak mungkin jae hyung pulang dan meninggalkanku disini.

'hyung...' batinku merasa sedikit tenang saat mendapatinya yang berjalan menghampiriku, tapi tunggu?

"hyung? kau baik-baik saja?" aku melihat wajahnya begitu berantakan dan jangan lupakan tanda merah disekitar lehernya.

"junsu, kita pulang!"

.

.

.

Mataku menatap horor saat dirinya menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan penuh, Tuhan aku masih ingin hidup... aku terus berdoa didalam hati.

Dan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya... aku menatapnya bingung, "h-hyung apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku siap dengan cercaannya.

"brengsek! benar-benar brengsek! keluarga jung memang brengsek!"

Ne? aku terdiam ditempatku, kenapa tiba-tiba... jae hyung terlihat sekali begitu marah.

"seumur hidup aku tak ingin mengenalnya lagi, micheseo!"

"apa yang terjadi hyung?"

"kau tau, dia memperkosaku, JUNG YUNHO SI BRENGSEK ITU MEMPERKOSAKU"

Mwo? aku menatap terkejut padanya, kulihat wajah jae hyung yang sudah memerah menahan amarah.

"b-bagaimana bisa hyung? kalian tak saling mengenal" antara terkejut dan tak percaya tapi...

"aku tak ingat apapun, jung yunho memperkosaku saat aku mabuk"

"jeongmalyo? b..beraninya dia..."

Setelah menghancurkan perusahaan chunnie ku lalu kini dia menghancurkan hyungku, kau benar-benar kurang ajar jung yunho.

Lihat saja, aku tak akan diam saja... aku bersumpah akan membalasmu, aku bersumpah jung yun-

Hyung...

"ya ya ya! hyung! awaaaasss..."

BRAKK...

Aku tak merasakan apapun lagi selain darah yang mengucur dipelipisku, hyung...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC...**

**.**

Berminat lanjut? ini ff repost, kalau responnya baik, chapter selanjutnya akan segera dipost, masih ingat ff ini? hhe siapapun yang merasa :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Love Story**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [yaoi]**

**Other cast : Yoosumin, jessica... etc.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love - boyxboy**

**PG up to NC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading...

.

.

Author POV

.

Jaejoong melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, pikirannya sangat kacau. Dan junsu yang berada disampingnya malah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan sesekali mengajukan pertanyaan pada jaejoong yang tengah kesal itu, tindakan yang salah.

Saat mobil itu tengah melaju kencang tak disangka beberapa kardus yang entah apa isinya terjatuh dari sebuah truk besar yang mengangkut berbagai macam perabotan.

"ya ya ya! hyung! awaaaasss..."

BRAKK...

Jaejoong membanting kemudinya untuk menghindari kardus-kardus yang terjatuh ditengah jalan hingga mobil yang mereka kendarai berputar beberapa kali dan menabrak pembatas jalanan.

Keduanya cukup beruntung karena saat itu tidak ada kendaraan lain didaerah pegunungan tersebut, jadi tidak terjadi kecelakaan yang sangat parah.

"su-ie gwenchana?" itulah kata yang pertama yang terlintas dipikiran jaejoong, "argh..." erangnya saat dia hendak meraih tubuh junsu yang masih merunduk dan membentur dashboard.

"hyung... sakit..." junsu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap jaejoong yang juga mengeluarkan darah dipelipisnya.

Krek krekk...

Suara itu... dengan enggan keduanya menoleh kebelakang, baik jaejoong maupun junsu menelan ludahnya shock.

Tiga perempat bagian belakang mobil mereka sudah berada ditepi jurang yang curam penuh dengan bebatuan.

"h-hyung ottokae..." suara junsu mulai bergetar menahan takut yang dirasakannya.

"..." sementara jaejoong berusaha untuk tenang dan mencari jalan keluarnya.

"h..hyung.. hiks... aku tidak.. hiks.. tidak.. hiks... mau.. m-mati... hiks..." isak junsu tak bisa membendung rasa takutnya lagi.

"kita tidak akan mati disini, pabo... tenanglah..." ucap jaejoong berusaha tenang ditengah kepanikannya saat mobil bergerak-gerak kebelakang.

"ahh su, kakiku sulit digerakan, kau turun duluan... buka pintunya perlahan dan kau keluar lalu carikan pertolongan"

Junsu menggeleng, dia tahu jika dirinya keluar duluan dipastikan jaejoong akan terjerumus bersama mobil itu kedalam jurang.

"kau mau kita mati berdua ha? cepat turun kim junsu, dan kau bisa mencari bantuan"

Bukannya menuruti perkataan jaejoong, junsu malah semakin terisak.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya sesak, darah yang terus mengucur dikepalanya membuatnya semakin pening ditambah tangan kanannya dan kakinya yang sangat sakit saat digerakan, ya... sepertinya jaejoong mengalami patah tulang.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya kalut...

"ya! kalian yang didalam, gwenchana?" teriak seseorang dari luar mobil, seketika jaejoong dan junsu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara.

"n-ne... t-tolong bantu kami" suara junsu nampak bergetar.

.

.

.

Changmin POV

.

Apa yang terjadi? yunho hyung tiba-tiba mengajakku untuk pulang meskipun pestanya belum selesai, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan, misalnya teman-teman jessica yang brutal itu menghancurkan atau bahkan menghabiskan persediaan makanan seminggu ini? oh no...

"hyung, apa seharusnya kita kembali?" tanyaku sambil sedikit menoleh kearahnya, karena aku masih harus memperhatikan jalan kalau tidak ingin terjadi hal yang buruk pada kami.

"lajukan saja mobilnya, aku ingin beristirahat dirumahku"

"hahh... terserah kau sajalah hyung, tapi setelahnya kau harus traktir aku makan malam sepuasnya di toho cafe"

"hmm..."

Aku pun kembali melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan normal, 60 km/jam dan sesekali aku melirik kearah yunho hyung yang hanya diam memandang keluar kaca.

"hyung hyung... bukankah itu sebuah mobil?" kataku sedikit terkejut saat melihat sebuah mobil yang hampir terperosok masuk jurang.

"biarkan saja, mungkin mereka sudah pasrah, atau tidak mungkin mereka sudah menelfon patroli"

"hyung, itu hanya analisamu... bagaimana jika orangnya masih terjebak, apa kau tega membiarkan mereka terjerumus?"

"kau mengenal mereka? apa mereka saudaramu? adikmu? atau bahkan kekasihmu? bukan kan? kau hanya membuang waktuku changmin"

"kau memang tak punya hati hyung, baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin menolong... biarkan aku menolong mereka" ucapku yang mulai kesal dengan sikapnya lalu keluar mobil begitu saja.

Yunho hyung keterlaluan.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Changmin setengah berlari menghampiri mobil yang hampir terjerumus tersebut, dan dirinya cukup terkejut saat didapatinya dua orang didalam sana.

"ya! kalian yang didalam, gwenchana?" teriaknya mencoba menyadarkan pengendara mobil yang masih terjebak itu.

"n-ne... t-tolong bantu kami..." jawab salah satu dari mereka dengan suara bergetar.

"oh tenanglah, hitungan tiga kalian harus sama-sama membuka pintu mobil lalu melompat secara bersamaan" ucap changmin setelah sedikit berpikir.

"k-kaki ku terluka, aku tidak bisa bergerak, k-kau... bantu adikku keluar dari dalam mobil, aku tidak apa-apa... ppali"

Changmin tampak berpikir kembali, dia tahu tidak mungkin keduanya bisa selamat... ada salah satu yang harus merelakan tubuhnya terjerumus.

'aku... aku tak bisa... aishh... bagaimana ini...' gumam changmin merasa tak tega kalau ada salah satu yang tak terselamatkan.

Ah ya... setelah mendapat ide, changmin malah berlari meninggalkan keduanya yang masih terjebak didalam mobil.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Kenapa dia malah lari, shit! apa hidupku akan berakhir disini? ini sangat mengenaskan, aku tak ingin mati begitu saja.

"kami akan membantu kalian berdua, jadi tenanglah" suara itu lagi, namun saat ini dia tidak sendiri, melainkan...

Y-yunho? aku melihat sosok lain yang berada disamping namja jangkung itu, mata kami bertemu.

"hiks... aku takut..." junsu malah kembali terisak, aku menatapnya frustasi, kenapa nasibku bisa setragis ini.

"kalian mendengarku? aku akan membuka pintu kanan... dan hyungku akan membuka pintu kiri, kami akan memegangi kalian..."

"..." junsu terlihat begitu gemetar.

"kenapa hanya diam saja eoh?"

"tidak bisa, sudahku bilang kakiku terluka, benar-benar tidak bisa digerakan jadi kalian selamatkan saja adikku" ucapku pasrah saat rasa sakit itu menjalar dari kakiku.

"aku tak percaya jika kau sebodoh itu kim jaejoong"

Yunho... aku cukup terkejut saat mendengar perkataannya, apa yang harus aku lakukan sementara kakiku begitu sulit untuk digerakan.

"aku akan membuka pintu kanan, dan kau keluar arra?" perintah yunho pada junsu.

"hiks... ani..." geleng junsu sambil terisak.

"aku akan menggantikanmu didalam dan menyelamatkan hyungmu"

"..." junsu tampak terdiam mencerna perkataan yunho padanya.

"ayolah, turuti saja apa kata hyungku, dia akan menolong hyungmu, percayalah" namja jangkung itu mencoba meyakinkan junsu.

Akhirnya junsu mengangguk dan dengan tangan bergetar dia membuka pintu mobil, "h..hyung... aku menyayangimu..."

Yunho terlebih dulu masuk kedalam mobil lalu setelah itu junsu berhasil keluar dari mobil, aku menghala nafas lega setidaknya junsu selamat. Dia memandangku dari luar dengan air mata yang membanjirinya.

"untuk apa kau disini? mau mencari perhatianku ha?" jujur, aku masih merasa kesal dan marah padanya.

"untuk apa? apa perlu aku jawab?"

"aku tidak butuh pertolonganmu, jung yunho"

"kau ingin mati terbakar rupanya... harusnya aku tak mendengar perkataan changmin dan membiarkanmu mati disini jadi aku tak perlu membuang waktu ku untuk hal tak penting seperti ini"

"apa pedulimu- ya! apa yang kau lakukan brengsek! jangan menyentuhku" panikku saat namja brengsek itu menarik lengan kiriku.

"lengan kanan dan kaki kananmu terluka cukup parah, diamlah"

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Dengan susah payah yunho meraih tubuh jaejoong dan menggendongnya bridal style didalam mobil yang pergerakannya sangat terbatas itu, jaejoong nampak memberontak.

"diam atau kita akan terjatuh bersama mobil ini"

"itu lebih baik!"

"hyung cepatlah, mobilnya sudah tidak seimbang, kalian akan terjatuh" panik changmin saat melihat mobil tersebut sedikit demi sedikit merosot kebawah.

"hyuung..." junsu ikut panik.

"aku akan membuka pintunya kemudian melompat jadi kau jangan banyak bergerak, 1... 2... 3..."

Srett...

Brukk..

Bugg... buggg...

Yunho melompat dari mobil dengan menggendong jaejoong dan...

DUAARRRR...

Mobilnya meledak setelah menghantam batu-batu besar disana, changmin dan junsu langsung menghampiri kedua hyungnya itu.

"hyung, gwenchanayo?" mereka menghampiri yunho dan jaejoong yang terjatuh tak berdaya diaspal.

"l-lenganku... a-aaa... ARGHH..." jaejoong tampak menjerit, merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada lengannya. Yunho bangkit dari posisinya kemudian melihat keadaan jaejoong yang cukup parah dengan luka dimana-mana.

Tanpa menghiraukan luka dilengannya akibat goresan aspal, yunho meraih tubuh jaejoong dan membawanya menuju mobilnya.

Jaejoong yang merasa tubuhnya kembali terangkat dan melihat siapa yang menggendongnya hanya pasrah, rasa sakit yang dialaminya mengalahkan semuanya. Sementara junsu hanya terisak, dia hanya mendapatkan luka dikepalanya saja.

.

.

.

Heechul POV

.

Mwo? Jaejoong mengalami kecelakaan?

Aku dan umma langsung menuju rumah sakit, bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi? aku tahu jaejoong sering mengendarakan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tapi dia memang ahli.

Setibanya di rumah sakit aku melihat junsu dengan seseorang berperawakan tinggi kurus disampingnya. Kepala junsu diperban?

"su-ie? apa yang terjadi? dimana jaejoong?" panik umma sambil menghampiri junsu.

"hiks... ahjumma... hiks... aku takut..." junsu malah menghambur kepelukan umma.

"ne chagi, tenangkan dirimu..."

"annyeong..." sapa orang yang tadi disamping junsu begitu mata kami bertemu.

"nuguya?"

"shim changmin imnida"

"hiks... hyung, dia yang menyelamatkan kami saat mobilnya... hiks... akan masuk jurang" junsu melepaskan pelukan umma.

"jeongmal? gomapseumnida changmin-sshi... ah, lalu dimana jaejoong?"

"jae hyung tertidur... dokter bilang biarkan hyung istirahat ahjumma... hiks..."

"tapi syukurlah, kalian tidak mengalami luka serius" umma menghela nafas lega.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Mrs jung tampak panik saat didapatinya kondisi putra sulungnya yang penuh dengan luka dan juga kemeja yang dikenakannya robek kecil.

"yun, apa yang terjadi? bukannya kalian berada di pesta sica?"

"ada sedikit masalah umma, aku tak apa"

"minnie... apa yang terjadi dengan hyungmu?" tanya mrs jung yang memang tidak akan puas mendengar penjelasan putranya itu, terlihat dari raut mukanya mrs jung nampak panik dan sangat khawatir dengan kondisi yunho.

"saat kami akan kembali ke rumah, ada sebuah mobil yang hampir terperosok ke jurang dan yunho hyung menolong mereka"

Mrs jung hanya bisa menghela nafas, dia menyentuh luka kecil disudut mata yunho, "kau terluka lagi, umma akan membersihkan lukamu"

.

.

.

Setelah mrs jung mengobati lukanya, yunho nampak termenung dikamarnya, saat ini namja tampan itu seperti kembali ke saat dimana dia menolong jaejoong, namja cantik yang baru dikenalnya itu.

.

.

.

Keadaan yang tak jauh beda terjadi didalam sebuah ruang rawat disalah satu rumah sakit di Seoul. Suasana begitu hening, disana hanya ada jaejoong yang tampak terlarut dengan pikirannya.

'aku akan membuka pintunya kemudian melompat jadi kau jangan banyak bergerak'

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya pertanda kalau dia tengah resah, namun dia pun tak yakin dengan apa yang membuatnya resah seperti itu.

.

.

.

Junsu POV

.

Hampir satu minggu berlalu setelah kejadian itu... ani, kecelakaan itu...

"ini salahku, pabo" aku menyalangkah diriku sendiri.

Seharusnya aku tak mengajak jae hyung ke pesta itu hingga akhirnya kejadian mengerikan itu tak terjadi.

Sudah seminggu ini jae hyung mendapat perawatan intensif dirumah sakit, lengan kanannya patah dan syukurlah kakinya hanya mendapat luka sobek dan sedikit memar, aku sangat bersyukur jae hyung tidak mendapat luka serius lainnya.

Jung yunho, aku tak percaya dialah yang menolong jae hyung saat itu, demi Tuhan tak akan ada yang mau jika harus mempertaruhkan nyawa seperti itu.

"su baby..." seseorang mengagetkanku.

"c-chunnie" kagetku saat tiba-tiba chunnie memeluk pinggangku dari belakang.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"chunnie, apa pendapatmu tentang namja yang bernama jung yunho?"

"jadi kau tengah memikirkannya saat ini?" chunnie langsung melepaskan pelukannya lalu membalikan tubuhku menghadapnya.

"aniya bukan seperti itu, hanya saja... kenapa dia mau menolong kami..." aku mencoba menjelaskannya pada chunnie, takut kalau dia salah paham padaku.

"aku tidak tahu, itu memang diluar dugaan"

Aku hanya mengangguk saja, yunho sudah menolong jae hyung... tapi maaf saja, tidak semudah itu untuk memaafkannya.

Dia telah menyakiti jae hyung dan menghancurkan park company, dia sangat jahat dan tak pantas untuk dimaafkan.

"serius sekali..." chunnie meraih daguku, aku menatapnya diam.

"aku sedikit kesal..."

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Luka jaejoong sudah membaik dan dimalam setelah kepulangannya dari rumah sakit, heechul dan keluarga kim lainnya mengajaknya untuk merayakan kesembuhannya disebuah restoran.

Tentu saja itu semua atas usul heechul yang memang senang sekali berkumpul bersama keluarga besarnya.

Mr dan mrs kim, heechul dan juga yoosu couple turut ikut merayakan pesta itu, jaejoongpun terlihat disana meskipun tangan kanannya masih dibalut perban. Mereka merayakannya di resto favorit heechul, toho cafe, tentu saja itu juga salah satu usul heechul.

"wahh... makanannya banyak sekali" seru junsu dengan mata berbinar, sementara heechul nampak bangga dengan rekomendasiannya itu.

"tentu saja... selera heechul itu pasti high class" bangganya sambil memamerkan senyum menawannya.

"kau terlalu berlebihan hyung" jaejoong yang sedari tadi diam, mengeluarkan suaranya.

"wae baby beauty? jangan iri, aku kan memang high class"

Jaejoong hanya mendelik saat mendengar panggilan yang sangat tak dibencinya itu, "aku sudah lapar, ayolah... kita mulai makan malamnya" yoochun menjadi penengah.

Mr kim turut membenarkannya, "makanlah yang banyak, kita bisa memesannya lagi.." namja paruh baya itu memulai menyantap makanannya diikuti oleh yoochun.

"biar aku yang menyuapimu joongie baby beauty... tanganmu masih terluka bukan"

"tidak terimakasih hyung, aku masih punya tangan kiriku"

"ayolah... aaaaa..." heechul menyodorkan sepotong steak pada jaejoong, jaejoong memutar matanya sebal, namun saat itu pula lah mata jaejoong menangkap sesosok namja tampan yang beberapa hari ini telah memenuhi otaknya.

Tanpa sadar jaejoong membuka mulut dan memakan steak dari heechul padanya, tentu saja dengan mata yang masih memandang namja yang baru saja memasuki cafe itu.

Dan ternyata hanya yoochun lah yang menyadari gelagat jaejoong yang tiba-tiba seperti itu, dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada arah yang dituju jaejoong.

'jung yunho?' batinnya cukup terkejut.

Ntah apa yang dipikirkannya, jaejoong langsung terdiam dan tak bernafsu lagi untuk makan.

Yang dia lihat hanya yunho dan changmin, namja yang juga menolongnya saat itu.

"aku ke toilet sebentar" ucapnya tiba-tiba saat melihat namja yang sedari tadi dia perhatikan beranjak dari duduknya.

.

.

.

"ternyata benar, kau mengikutiku" suara bass itu menghentikan langkahnya kemudian namja tampan itu menatap pada cermin yang berada ditoilet itu.

"kau menyadarinya rupanya" jawab namja cantik yang ada dibelakangnya, ternyata suara bass yang tak lain adalah yunho itu tidak semata-mata menatap cermin dihadapannya.

Dia berbicara dengan jaejoong, namja cantik yang telah memperhatikannya sejak dia menginjakan kakinya di toho cafe.

"apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku jaejoong-sshi?"

"..." jaejoong menatapnya dalam diam.

"aku anggap itu jawaban tidak..." ucap yunho kemudian berbalik meninggalkan jaejoong yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"tunggu"

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya namun namja tampan itu tak menatap padanya, "bisakah kau tidak bersikap seperti itu?" jaejoong mulai membuka suaranya.

"..." yunho memilih untuk diam ditempatnya.

"kau bersikap seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apapun"

"..."

"bagaimana mungkin kau perlakukan aku seperti ini setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku"

"..."

"..."

Keduanya terdiam ditempatnya masing-masing, yunho membalikan tubuhnya dan mulai menatap wajah cantik itu.

"jadi kau ingin aku berbuat seperti apa?" yunho membuka suaranya kembali.

"..." jaejoong balas menatapnya meskipun tanpa kata.

"sejak awal bukan kah kita memang tidak saling mengenal, jadi apa maumu? aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk hal yang tak penting seperti ini"

Jaejoong cukup terkejut dengan jawaban yunho padanya, mata bulatnya menatap tajam mata musang milik yunho.

"kau benar-benar menyedihkan, aku tak heran mengapa kau tak memiliki waktu untuk hal seperti ini karena kau hanya menghabiskan waktumu untuk perbuatan kejimu"

"apa kita sedang membahas hal itu? kurasa tidak, dan perlu kau kecamkan jaejoong-sshi, itu semua bukan urusanmu"

"itu memang bukan urusanku tapi telah menjadi urusanku karena kau telah mengusikku dan terlebih keluargaku"

"kau mengikutiku hanya untuk ini? ckk menggelikan"

"ani, bukan hanya itu yang ingin aku katakan pada namja sepertimu JUNG YUNHO-SSHI" Jaejoong berjalan mendekat kearah yunho kemudian berdiri tepat dihadapannya dan...

Plakk...

Dengan tangan kirinya jaejoong menampar pipi yunho.

"itu semua hadiah karena kau dengan lancangnya menyentuh tubuhku" ucapnya kemudian pergi dari hadapan yunho yang sedikit meringis akibat tamparan jaejoong padanya.

Srettt...

Namun dengan cepat yunho menahan tangan jaejoong kemudian mendorongnya hingga namja cantik itu membentur tembok, jaejoong sedikit meringis saat punggungnya itu membentur tembok.

Yunho memerangkap jaejoong ditembok dan mencengkram kedua bahu jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya, sementara jaejoong menatapnya sinis.

"lepaskan"

"apa itu menguntungkanku?"

"lalu kau mau apa hah? memperkosaku?"

Yunho tersenyum mengejek mendengar pernyataan dari jaejoong, dan tentu saja malah membuat jaejoong semakin kesal.

"kalau aku jawab iya, apa kau mau menyerahkan kembali tubuhmu... boojae"

"brengsek!" jaejoong menendang keras kaki yunho, yunho kembali meringis dibuatnya.

"perlu kau ingat, kau sendiri yang datang kekamarku dan menggodaku jadi bukan salah ku jika..." yunho tak melanjutkan perkataannya, dia menunjukan senyum mengejeknya pada jaejoong.

"mwo? jadi kau pikir itu salahku?" jaejoong sangat tak terima dengan pernyataan yunho.

Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi malam itu... tapi sialnya dia tidak mengingatnya sama sekali.

"bukankah kita melakukannya bersama..." perkataan yunho membuat wajah jaejoong memanas.

"a-aniya, kau memperkosaku jung yunho! kau buat aku mabuk lalu membawaku kedalam kamarmu" jaejoong menatap yunho berkilat.

"k..kau pikir aku bodoh mau melakukannya dengan orang yang baru aku temui dan paling aku benci" namja cantik itu kembali menambahkan.

Yunho menatap mata jaejoong tajam, dia sama sekali tak habis pikir dengan namja yang berada dihadapannya itu.

"apa kau pikir aku mau 'melakukannya' denganmu, melihatmu saja sudah membuatku ingin muntah diwajahmu" tajam dan menyakitkan, jaejoong langsung terdiam ditempatnya.

Srakk...

Yunho melepas kasar cengkramannya dibahu jaejoong kemudian mengambil sebuah sapu tangan disaku celananya kemudian mengelap kedua tangannya seolah menyentuh namja cantik itu menjijikan untuknya.

Jaejoong terdiam tak percaya, seumur hidupnya dia tak pernah dilecehkan seperti itu.

.

.

.

Perasaan dilecehkan itu sangat berbekas dihati jaejoong, dia terus saja memaki yunho, tak pernah dia merasakan serendah itu.

Dia sangat menyesalkan pertemuannya dengan namja tampan itu dan berharap tak akan bertemu lagi dengannya, "brengsek kau jung yunho!"

.

.

.

Yunho POV

.

Kang taejin...

Presdir dari perusahaan yang cukup berpengaruh dipasaran korea, dengan sedikit permainan kotor itu, perusahaan miliknya bisa dengan mudahnya jatuh ketanganku.

"persetan dengan semuanya, aku tidak ingin menyerahkan jonhson grup pada kalian, kalian sudah menjebakku, kau sudah menjebakku jung yunho"

"bukankah kau sudah menandatangi kontraknya mr kang"

"itu tidak adil, dan aku ingin semuanya dibatalkan"

"itu sudah perjanjian bukan, atau kau ingin membawa kasus ini ke pengadilan?"

Pria paruh baya itu menatapku tajam, aku tersenyum mengejek padanya, dapat dipastikan siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang nantinya.

Brakkk...

Dia menggebrak meja kemudian mengcengkram kemejaku, ckk...

"brengsek kau jung yunho"

"minho... jino..."

"ye sajangnim"

"ya! lepaskan... apa yang kalian lakukan"

Membuang waktu saja, aku merapikan kembali jasku dan tak mempedulikan pria tua yang tengah dibawa paksa oleh asisten dan sekretarisku keluar dari ruang meeting.

"BRENGSEK KAU JUNG YUNHO, AKU TIDAK AKAN DIAM SAJA, AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBALASMU"

Apa aku peduli...

"usir dia dan jangan biarkan dia kembali"

.

.

.

Changmin POV

.

Aku sangat bahagia... rasa bahagia ini seperti aku melihat berbagai potongan cake di seluruh penjuru kota Seoul.

Bagaimana tidak, hari ini aku akan berkencan... pergi ke suatu tempat yang romantis dan menghabiskan waktu seharian, hanya berdua... garis bawahi, BERDUA.! aku dan dia... bukankah itu yang namanya berkencan.

Kim junsu... jangan tertawa, tentu saja dia orangnya, aku akui aku sudah menyukainya saat pertama bertemu dengannya saat insiden kecelakaan mobil waktu itu.

"changmin-sshi, kenapa kau senyam-senyum sendiri?"

Eh? aku menolehkan pandanganku padanya yang sedari tadi duduk disamping ku, aku hampir lupa kalau saat ini kami sudah berada didalam mobil.

"kau bisa memanggilku changmin saja, dan bolehkah aku memanggilmu junsu?"

"sepertinya aku lebih tua darimu changmin, tidak kah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung"

"ani, apa boleh?"

"selama itu nyaman untukmu kenapa tidak changmin..."

"baiklah... kita pergi kemana dulu hari ini?"

"bukannya kau yang mengajakku pergi, aku mengikutimu saja" junsu tersenyum kearahku.

"bagaimana kalau taman bermain?"

"aku menyukainya, kau memang hebat minnie-ah"

"minnie? kau memanggilku minnie?" seruku sedikit terkejut, biasanya hanya umma yang memanggilku dengan sebutan manis itu.

"ne, apa itu tidak boleh?"

"ani, aniya... kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan apapun..."

"monster food bagaimana?"

"ne?"

"ne... monster food, aku pernah melihatmu memakan berbagai macam makanan dalam hitungan menit"

"lupakan" aku membuang wajahku kearah lain.

Junsu tertawa terbahak, kapan dia melihatku... aishh memalukan.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Sementara itu... jaejoong tengah berada disebuah cafe dekat kampusnya, dia hanya memesan vanilla late kesukaannya. Dan dia malah sibuk dengan pikirannya, melupakan niat awalnya yang akan mengerjakan tugas kampusnya di cafe tersebut.

Ntah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya namun yang pasti saat ini dia seperti sedang menahan emosinya, terlihat dari raut mukanya yang berubah-ubah.

.

.

.

Yunho POV

.

Aku bisa menjatuhkan dan merebut saham perusahaan orang lain dengan kejeniusanku ini, tak sulit untuk melakukannya.

Kali ini siapa lagi targetnya...

"asistenmu jino akan memberikan data-data mengenai JT corp, itu merupakan perusahaan yang sudah failed"

"..."

"kau akan mudah memanipulasinya, bukankah perusahaan yang sekarang sangat mudah?"

"aku akan membereskannya kurang dari seminggu"

"aku harap kau bisa lebih dari itu, karena target yang selanjutnya adalah Success Museum milik lee soo man"

.

.

.

Author POV

.

"hyungmu berpesan setelah pulang kuliah nanti kamu diminta datang ke the grace flowers, jae..."

"jinja? untuk apa umma?"

"membantunya memilih beberapa karangan bunga, katanya dia ingin mengirim sebuket bunga untuk calon mertuanya"

"apa hyung tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri?"

"aigoo... anak umma yang satu ini bandel juga ternyata"

"aniya umma, jae itu anak umma yang paling baik paling tampan paling manly dan juga paling jenius"

"kalau hyungmu mendengarnya kamu bisa memar-memar jae" mrs kim mulai memasang tampang gemasnya pada putra bungsunya itu.

Seangkuh apapun jaejoong tak bisa dipungkiri kalau darah sang umma juga mengalir padanya, ya... narsis.

"hyung tak bisa berkelahi, bukannya dia hanya suka menyanyi dan melihat cermin"

"tunggu, bukannya kamu juga sering melihat cermin jae?"

"n-ne? jinjayo? ahh umma, aku hanya memastikan tidak ada jerawat disana dan kulit mukaku masih mulus"

"sama saja" mrs kim menatapnya sedikit jengah.

"sudahlah, aku berangkat umma..."

"hati-hati jae... dan jangan lupakan pesan hyungmu, the grace flowers jam makan siang"

"ne arraseo umma"

.

.

.

Tepat pukul dua belas siang kelas jaejoong berakhir, sesuai dengan kesepakatannya dengan ummanya tadi pagi, jaejoong langsung berangkat menuju the grace flowers.

Setelah pamit pada junsu, jaejoong langsung menuju parkiran dan meminta pak lee supir pribadinya untuk menuju the grace flowers tempat hyungnya menunggu.

Tentu saja karena lengannya masih belum sembuh jadi untuk sementara jaejoong tak bisa menyetir sendiri dan terpaksa diantar oleh lee ahjussi

Karena itu jam makan siang, jalanan tersebut sedikit macet, jaejoong memilih menatap bagian jendela mobilnya.

'membosankan...' keluhnya mulai merasa bosan.

Saat namja cantik itu tengah asik dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok namja dengan jas dan topi yang menutupi mukanya keluar dari sebuah mobil.

Jaejoong hanya melihat gelagat mencurigakan orang tersebut dengan tatapan tak acuhnya, hingga matanya membulat saat melihat sebuah pistol teracung kedepan itu.

Dengan ragu jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah sasaran pistol itu, beberapa detik kemudian terlihat seorang namja tampan berjalan keluar gedung itu diikuti dua orang dibelakangnya.

Pria misterius itu tersenyum penuh misteri, jaejoong kembali melihat kearah target si pria, jaejoong menggeleng... saat pria itu mulai menarik pelatuk pistolnya perlahan, jaejoong langsung keluar dan berlari.

"ANDWAE!"

DORRR...

Brukkk...

Jaejoong mendorong pria berjas itu hingga dirinya dan pria tersebut terjatuh dan peluru itu melesat menebus kedalaman awan siang itu. Dan dalam sekejap suasana langsung riuh tak terkendali.

"jae-"

"sajangnim, anda dalam bahaya... sebaiknya kembali kedalam..."

Sajangnim atau yang tak lain adalah jung yunho itu tak mempedulikan ucapan asistennya , dia berjalan melewati orang-orang yang berlarian dan menghampiri asal suara yang memekakan itu.

"..."

"..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC...**

**.**

Otte? Ini hanya ff lama, jangan ada flamers ya... percuma, saya ga akan ubah alur cerita, just repost :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Love Story**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [yaoi]**

**Other cast : Yoosumin, jessica... etc.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love - boyxboy**

**PG up to NC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading...

.

.

Author POV

.

Tak peduli dengan keadaan sekelilingnya yang riuh tak terkendali, karena orang-orang tengah panik setelah mendengar suara tembakan tiba-tiba itu.

Yunho tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju seseorang, seseorang yang dapat dikatakan telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Tapi dalam pikiran yunho, bukan karena telah menyelamatkan-nya, melainkan siapa dan maksud orang itu melakukannya.

"..." keadaan itu begitu tak terkendali.

Jaejoong yang menyadari seseorang tengah berjalan kearahnya, mulai bangkit dari posisinya dan beralibi mengejar pria yang membawa senjata itu.

"tunggu-" yunho mengeluarkan suaranya saat jaejoong akan melangkahkan kakinya.

"tuan muda gwenchanayo?" lee ahjussi dengan paniknya lebih dulu menghampiri jaejoong, jaejoong langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"tuan muda baik-baik saja? tidak ada yang terluka? kita kembali ke rumah saja tuan muda, ahjussi akan menghubungi tuan muda heechul"

"gwenchana... kita lanjutkan saja, chullie hyung sudah menunggu" ucap jaejoong pada lee ahjussi, mengacuhkan namja yang sudah menghampirinya itu.

Keduanya berjalan menuju kedalam mobil mereka, melewati yunho yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"tuan jung, anda baik-baik saja?"

"nde"

Yunho kembali masuk kedalam gedung Jung corp dan membatalkan niat awalnya menghadiri pertemuan bersama kim youngmin, ceo Success Museum.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Aku sedikit meringis saat kulihat luka ditanganku yang belum sepenuhnya pulih ini kembali terluka.

Apakah aku baru saja menolongnya? pabo kim jaejoong! untuk apa menolongnya, saat itu dia telah menolongmu, ya... anggap ini sebagai tanda balas budiku padanya, hanya sebatas balas budi. Shit! aku masih merutuki diriku.

Keluarga jung sangat mengerikan...

Setidaknya itulah yang sering appa katakan padaku dan hingga tanpa sadar aku membenci mereka terlebih otak dari perbuatan keji mereka.

Jung yunho .

Aku tak pernah bertemu dia sebelumnya, mengingat itu aku semakin ingin membunuhnya, pertemuan pertama dengannya yaitu saat di villa saat itu.

Appa sering menceritakan bagaimana kinerja dan kejeniusan yunho dalam memutar balik bisnisnya, setiap perusahaan dapat dijebaknya dengan mudah hingga saham yang mereka miliki jatuh ketangan jung corp.

"tuan muda, gwenchana?" lee ahjussi membuyarkan lamunanku.

"ne, gwenchana... apa kita sudah sampai?"

"nde, tuan muda heechul sudah menunggu lama tampaknya"

Dan benar saja, saat aku lihat chullie hyung sedang berdiri dipintu masuk sambil sesekali melirik jam tangannya.

.

.

.

Heechul POV

.

Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit berlalu aku berdiri disini seperti patung selamat datang tapi adikku yang paling cantik dan mempesona itu belum juga datang. Awas saja kalau dia berani tidak menerima ajakanku.

"hyung"

"joongie, kenapa lama sekali?" jaejoong menghampiriku lalu masuk terlebih dulu kedalam meninggalkanku.

"ya! kenapa jadi aku yang ditinggal! kim jaejoong tunggu" lalu aku pun menyusulnya masuk kedalam galeri bunga langgananku ini.

Anak itu benar-benar...

Setelah didalam, Lina noona menyambut kami dan mulai memperlihatkan beberapa karangan bunga yang baru padaku. Ku lihat jaejoong nampak asyik melihat-lihat koleksi bunganya.

"hyung, yang ini terlihat sederhana tapi mewah, ibu-ibu akan menyukainya..." jaejoong menunjuk salah satu bunga disana.

"ne tapi ini juga bagus, itu juga... oh... aku bingung..."

Setelah hampir satu jam memilih karangan bunga yang cantik, akhirnya aku menemukan yang paling indah dan paling tepat, aku pun langsung membelinya.

"joongie, kau pulang duluan saja... wonnie ku akan menjemputku"

"arra, sampai jumpa"

Jaejoong berpamitan padaku dan langsung kembali masuk kedalam mobil yang disupiri lee ahjussi.

"bye hati-hati baby" lambaiku kearahnya.

Bertahun-tahun aku hidup dengannya namun aku sama sekali tak pernah mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya, joongie adikku... kenapa kau selalu membuatku pusing dengan sikapmu yang cukup membingungkan itu.

Dan tak menunggu waktu lama saat kulihat sebuah mobil yang tak asing lagi buatku, my prince, siwonnie.

.

.

.

Yunho POV

.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruanganku kemudian masuk dan berdiri tak jauh dari meja kerjaku.

"chaesunghamnida tuan, saya ingin menyerahkan surat pengalihan kekuasaan dari JT corp pada Jung corp" aku meraih map yang diberikan minho - sekretarisku.

"gamsahamnida, kau bisa kembali keruanganmu"

"nde tuan, saya permisi"

And... this's my life.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, tak ada yang spesial apa lagi menggembirakan, kecuali satu hari saat appa mengajakku di pertemuan antar pemegang saham minggu lalu.

Dunia industri ternyata cukup berbeda dengan teori yang aku pelajari di kampus, aku harus banyak belajar dari appa supaya bisa menjadi penerusnya.

"hyung, kau terlihat pucat akhir-akhir ini"

"jeongmal?" aku menghentikan kegiatanku, saat ini kami sedang berada didalam kelas.

Junsu menatapku khawatir, aku balas menatapnya seolah mengatakan jika aku baik-baik saja, sepupuku yang cerewet ini memang sangat berisik dan mengganggu.

"apakah kau sakit hyung? mau aku antarkan ke rumah sakit?" tawarnya padaku, aku kembali membereskan buku-buku ku.

"kkaja, kita pulang" aku mulai beranjak dari tempatku.

"hyung aku serius..."

"akhir-akhir ini aku memang merasakan hal yang aneh dengan tubuhku, tapi kau tak usah khawatir" aku kembali menatapnya.

"sekarang juga kita ke rumah sakit hyung" junsu tiba-tiba menarikku keluar kelas.

Aku langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat kami sudah berada didepan mobil, lee ahjussi tersenyum ramah melihat kedatangan kami.

"ini terlalu sore junsu, nanti aku akan melakukan check up ke rumah sakit"

"beberapa hari ini aku akan ijin tak masuk hyung, aku harus menemani chunnie"

"aku bisa pergi sendiri lagipula kau bukan pengasuhku" aku memutar mata sebal, bersama junsu membuat kepalaku berputar-putar.

Saat ini dia tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"baiklah hyung aku percaya, dan jika ada sesuatu jangan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan padaku"

"arraseo..."

.

.

.

Hoekks...

Aku tertegun...

Pagi ini lagi-lagi rasa mual itu muncul dan aku kembali memuntahkan isi perutku, ditambah dengan kepalaku yang sangat pusing.

Hoeekksss... ugh~

Ada apa denganku akhir-akhir ini, kenapa rasanya sangat lemas, tak enak badan dan setiap makanan yang masuk, pasti akan ku muntahkan lagi.

Rasanya mual sekali, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan mobil waktu itu, saat itu memang terjadi benturan dikepalaku. Itu sungguh menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Yoosu couple nampak sibuk dengan beberapa file dan dokumen dihadapannya, dan sesekali junsu mengkerutkan keningnya, kadang-kadang menggumam sendiri pertanda kalau dia sangat bingung.

Yoochun yang melihatnya diam-diam menahan tawanya, sebenarnya hanya dengan junsu menemaninya saja itu sudah cukup buatnya. Tapi, tidak dapat dipungkiri juga kehadiran junsu merupakan suatu hiburan untuk yoochun, junsu yang sangat serius dan kewalahan tampak sangat lucu... atau juga... aneh.

"jadi kamu akan memecat beberapa karyawanmu?"

"tak ada pilihan, aku sedang dalam keadaan sulit sekarang"

"chunnie sayang... bersemangatlah... aku akan selalu ada disampingmu" junsu tersenyum kearahnya, dan yoochun balas tersenyum padanya.

"saranghae..."

"nado... nado saranghae chunnie"

Drrrtttt... drrrttttt...

Ponsel junsu tiba-tiba bergetar.

Mau tak mau junsu harus melihat ponselnya yang bergetar itu, walaupun dirinya sebenarnya tengah malas menjawab telepon, sms dan sebagainya.

'_annyeong... apakah malam nanti kau ada waktu? aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam_' - shim changmin.

Junsu sedikit terkejut saat melihat siapa si pengirim pesan, bukan waktu yang tepat, pikirnya.

"nugu?"

"c-chunnie? Ah, jae hyung bilang katanya dia ingin mengajakku makan malam" jawab junsu gugup pada yoochun.

"lalu?"

"t-tentu saja tidak, aku ingin menemanimu menyelesaikan semuanya... jae hyung pasti mengerti"

Junsu berkata bohong pada yoochun, 'mianhae... aku tidak ingin merusak mood mu karena hal lain' gumamnya yang sebenarnya menyesal telah membohongi yoochun.

"terserah padamu baby..." yoochun menunjukan senyumannya pada junsu, yang tentu saja membuat junsu semakin tak enak.

"ah ayo kita lanjutkan"

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Siang itu, jaejoong memutuskan untuk memeriksakan kondisinya yang akhir-akhir ini terasa sangat beda. Pusing dan mual. Dan berharap itu hanyalah gejala biasa orang sakit.

Pikirannya mencoba untuk berpikir positif mengenai apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah diagnosa dokter keluar nanti.

Namun apa yang terjadi, jaejoong nampak terkejut dengan pernyataan dokter han padanya, sampai dia keluar dari ruangan dokter tersebut jaejoong masih terdiam, terhanyut dengan pikirannya.

Dia berjalan dengan lunglai menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, mencoba mencerna kembali pernyataan dari dokter han yang membuatnya bimbang, resah, dan ketakutan.

Ketakutan...

.

.

**Flashback...**

.

Dokter han yang memang merupakan dokter pribadi keluarga kim kini dibingungkan dengan keadaan pasiennya kali ini. Dia tidak tahu harus merangkai kalimat seperti apa, mungkin mudah saja kalau jaejoong... ya jaejoong, adalah yeoja, tapi disini dia adalah namja.

"j-jae..." jaejoong dapat melihat kegugupan dari dokter han namun dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan tidak panik, dia sudah siap dengan apa pun yang akan di katakan dokter pribadinya itu.

"..." jaejoong masih terdiam ditempatnya, dokter han mulai menatapnya serius.

"maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku ingin bertanya..." dokter han menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, "apakah sebelumnya kamu pernah berhubungan badan dengan seseorang?"

Deg .

Kali ini jaejoong yang menegang, keringat dingin mulai menetes didahinya. Dengan suara tercekat jaejoong menjawabnya.

"n-ne..."

Jaejoong mengingat malam dimana dirinya dan yunho...

"kalau begitu bukan hal mengejutkan lagi" dokter han menarik nafasnya setelah mendengar jawaban jaejoong.

"..." jantung jaejoong berdetak semakin cepat.

"seseorang telah membuahimu, aku tak tak tahu ini kabar bahagia atau tidak untukmu, ini sangat langka terjadi, tapi selamat... kau positif hamil, jae"

Jedarr...

Dunia jaejoong serasa runtuh seketika, jaejoong membulatkan matanya terkejut, dia tidak pernah berpikir jauh sampai kesana. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan sulit digerakan.

"t-tapi b-bagaimana bisa? aku n-namja, k-kau t-tidak sedang m-membohongiku bukan..."

Dokter han kembali menarik nafas, "aku sudah melakukan pengujian berulang kali namun hasilnya tetap sama... kau mempunyai rahim jae, itu tidak menutup kemungkinan apalagi mengingat kamu yang mengatakan sudah pernah melakukan hubungan intim"

"..." jaejoong memaku ditempatnya.

"untuk saat ini sepertinya kamu terlihat sangat terkejut, perlu diingat ini semua nyata jae, sekarang kamu tidak sendiri, ada kehidupan dalam tubuhmu" jaejoong terdiam mencerna semua kenyataan yang baru saja dialaminya itu, itu bukan mimpi apa lagi sandiwara.

"n-ne k-kamsahamnida dokter han, t-tapi..."

"..." dokter han menunggu kalimat jaejoong selanjutnya.

"b-bisakah untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun, t-termasuk keluargaku?"

Dokter han cukup terkejut saat mendengar permintaan jaejoong, tidak biasanya jaejoong menutupi sesuatu pada keluarganya, terlebih hal sepenting itu. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya, dokter han hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti.

"kamsahamnida" jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya kemudian membungkuk pada dokter han sebelum dia keluar dari ruangannya.

"jae, tunggu, ini adalah beberapa resep vitamin untuk menguatkan kandungan, kandunganmu sangat lemah, mungkin setelah ini kamu akan sering kehilangan kesadaranmu, sebaiknya jagalah kesehatan sebaik mungkin..."

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik pada dokter han, dia menerima secarik kertas yang berisi resep yang ditulis untuknya.

"satu nyawa bertaruh padamu, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri jika lelah"

"arraseo..."

.

**End of Flashback...**

.

.

Brukkk...

Jaejoong terjatuh begitu saja di lantai rumah sakit, air mata yang selama ini tak pernah keluar dari mata indahnya menerobos begitu saja. Jaejoong menangis. Terisak.

Dan mungkin keadaannya tak akan seperti itu jika saja bayi yang dikandungnya adalah buah cintanya dengan seseorang yang dicintai dan juga mencintainya.

Namun sebuah kenyataan yang tentu saja tidak dapat dipungkiri, appa dari bayi yang ada dalam perutnya saat ini adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling dia benci. Menyebutkan namanya saja jaejoong tidak mau.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Aku memejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahku didekat sungai han. Mencoba mencerna kejadian yang telah aku alami dari mulai aku terbangun dari tidurku sampai hal apa yang membuatku bisa berada disini.

Aku sangat terkejut, kesal dan putus asa...

Bagaimana mungkin semua ini terjadi padaku. Aku tak mau mengandung, aku belum siap. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada orang-orang, keluargaku, junsu atau yang lainnya dan aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa jika bayi ini bertanya siapa appanya, aku tidak mau mengakui namja brengsek itu.

Namun pikiran yang sangat gila jika aku menggugurkan bayi ini, aku mengelus perut rataku merasakan kehadirannya.

'mian untuk saat ini aku menutupi kehadiranmu, tapi aku janji akan membesarkanmu, tanpa harus mengetahui siapa appa kandungmu... mianhae...' aku kembali mengelus dan melihat kearah perutku mencoba berbicara padanya.

Ughh...

Aku menutup mulutku yang tiba-tiba terasa mual, sangat mual...

.

.

.

Junsu POV

.

Hahh... lega sekali saat mengetahui kalau jae hyung baik-baik saja, ya walaupun hanya pesan singkat melalui ponsel itu lebih baik dari pada jae hyung tidak memberiku kabar.

'_dokter han mengatakan jika aku hanya masuk angin, aku baik-baik saja_' - kim jaejoong.

Setelah membaca pesan singkat jae hyung, aku langsung membalasnya dan kembali fokus membantu chunnie menyusun dan merekap ulang sistem di perusahaannya.

Jangan lupakan kalau aku ini mahasiswa jurusan bisnis di kampusku, walaupun tak sehebat jae hyung tapi kemampuanku diatas rata-rata.

.

.

.

Yunho POV

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku, rasanya begitu melelahkan, aku membaringkan tubuhku diranjang begitu sampai kamar.

Kupejamkan mataku mencoba melupakan semua hal yang telah terjadi selama 26 tahun ini, mengingat semuanya membuatku benci dengan diriku sendiri, jung yunho... kau terlalu menyedihkan.

.

.

_Tak ada orang..._

_Dimana orangtuamu? kau tersesat?kka..._

_Y-ya... berhenti memainkan wajahku, jauhkan tanganmu bocah kecil..._

_Sepertinya kau ingin bermain-main denganku, ya..._

.

.

"yun... yunho..."

Aku membuka mataku saat aku merasakan tepukan dibahuku.

"ngh... umma?" aku cukup terkejut saat ku dapati umma yang berada disana.

"kenapa tidak mengganti bajumu? nyenyak sekali, apa yang kau mimpikan?" aku bangun dari tidurku lalu menatapnya.

"jam berapa ini... apa aku melewatkan makan malam?" tanyaku karena tidak biasanya umma membangunkanku, umma mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Dan sedetik kemudian aku beranjak dari tempatku menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarku.

"jangan terburu-buru yun..." aku mendengar umma sedikit berteriak kepadaku yang sudah berada didalam kamar mandi.

Aku menghela nafasku.

Mimpi yang aneh...

Kubiarkan air shower yang mengalir ditubuhku, membasahi ujung rambut hingga seluruh tubuhku.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Jaejoong terlihat sangat kacau setelah mengetahui kebenarannya, kenyataanya jika saat ini dia tengah mengandung anak, anak dari seseorang yang sangat dibencinya. Ingin rasanya dia lari dari semua itu tapi, apa yang bisa dilakukannya. Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba bayi yang ada didalam perutnya menghilang begitu saja.

'tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini... aku memang kalut, tapi aku tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini, mengurung diri di kamar dan mengacuhkan semua orang'

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya kemudian beranjak dari ranjangnya yang beberapa hari ini menemaninya.

'mau tidak mau aku harus membesarkan bayi ini...'

Dengan langkah perlahan jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga rumah keluarganya. Wajahnya benar-benar berantakan.

"jae, gwenchana? kau masih terlihat pucat, kembalilah ke kamar" mrs kim menghampiri putra bungsunya itu yang juga tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"ani aku sudah lebih baik, umma... hari ini entah kenapa aku ingin memakan kimchi"

"ne umma akan buatkan untukmu, tunggu dan istirahatlah"

"aku ingin membantu, apa itu tidak boleh?"

"kau masih sakit, umma tidak ingin anak umma yang bandel ini masuk rumah sakit lagi, arra?" mrs kim tampak mengacak rambut berantakan jaejoong.

"..." jaejoong menatap ummanya.

"lagipula, lihat dirimu... kau seperti monster jae, cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu"

"y-ya kenapa umma malah mengataiku"

"makanya, sana bersihkan dirimu..." mrs kim mendorong putranya supaya dia kembali ke kamar.

Mrs kim terdiam untuk sesaat, dia memperhatikan jaejoong yang melangkahkan kakinya kembali kelantai atas 'ada yang berbeda denganmu jaejoongie'

"..."

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Setelah menyelesaikan mandiku, aku mulai memilih pakaian yang harus aku kenakan, namun saat aku melihat semua bajuku. V-neck dan jeans.

Mungkin nanti aku tak boleh lagi memakai semua pakaianku itu lagi, aku mengelus perutku kemudian mengambil beberapa kaosku yang tentu saja bukan v-neck ataupun yang ketat.

Aku memperhatikan lekuk tubuhku dicermin, hamil... perutku yang sixpact... oh...

.

.

.

"umma..." aku mencoba tersenyum padanya...

Aku menghampiri umma yang tengah sibuk dengan berbagai macam sayuran.

"nah gitu dong, kau jauh lebih cantik dari tadi"

"ralat, tampan"

"ne terserah kau saja, ini coba... aaa..." aku membuka mulutku saat umma mengambil satu kimchi dengan tangannya kemudian mengisyaratkan supaya aku membuka mulut.

"hmm... mashita, aku ingin memakannya dengan mie instan, aku akan mengambil mienya, umma mau?" ucapku masih dengan mulut penuh.

"ani, kau saja... ah jae, umma liat kau aneh sekali beberapa hari ini..."

"..." aku mengerutkan keningku tak mengerti.

"tingkahmu seperti..."

"..." aku menunggu umma yang tiba-tiba menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"lupakan... itu tidak penting, mana mie nya, biar umma yang buatkan"

Aku hanya diam memperhatikan umma, kenapa seperti itu...

Tak mau berpikir banyak akupun langsung mengambil mie instan di dalam rak dan mulai menyalakan kompor.

.

.

.

Junsu POV

.

Saat ini aku sedang berbelanja bersama junho, hyung kembarku yang sangat gila baseball itu. Dia memintaku menemaninya membeli sepatu baseball baru untuknya. Aku tidak keberatan selama itu tidak merugikan keuanganku. Eu kyang kyang.

"su, bagaimana kalau yang itu?" tunjuknya pada salah satu sepatu berwarna hitam.

"ani, kau sudah mempunyai banyak sepatu dengan warna hitam, bagaimana kalau yang itu, kau akan terlihat lebih berkarisma hyung"

"warnanya norak junsu"

Warna bagus seperti itu dibilang norak, dia memang tak punya selera yang bagus, pantas saja tidak ada gadis yang meliriknya.

"hey kim junsu, aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan... sembarangan"

"e-eh? a-ani a-aniya, aku tidak berpikir kalau hyung itu berselera rendah dan tidak ada yeoja yang tertarik, masalah yeoja, mungkin itu belum waktunya hyung"

"Ya! Kim Junsu!"

Aku menelan ludah saat hyungku yang galak ini menatapku dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"hyung... sepatu disana bagus"

Aku meninggalkannya dideretan rak tersebut dan beralih ke rak yang lain, kabur, sampai ketika seseorang menyentuh pundakku.

"changmin?" kagetku sedikit terkejut.

"kebetulan sekali, sedang apa kau disini?"

Menurutmu? Mengepel lantai? Aiisshhh...

"Kim junsu!"

"h-hyung..." aku melihatnya menghampiriku dengan tatapan yang masih sama, errrr

"..." aku langsung mengalihkan perhatian.

"changmin, perkenalkan dia hyungku, kim junho eu kyang kyang dan hyung, dia temanku shim changmin"

Mereka bersalaman, huhh... untung ada changmin... kalau tidak aku sudah kena omelannya.

"kalian mirip sekali" changmin tampak terkejut.

"dia kakak kembarku, kami lahir dihari yang sama loh" banggaku padanya.

"mian, kami permisi..." junho membungkuk lalu menarik kerah belakangku menjauh dari changmin, seperti menggeret anjing saja. Menyebalkan.

"hyung kenapa menarikku seperti itu sih, ah, changmin-ah sampai jumpa" aku melambai kearahnya.

"kau sudah janji akan menemaniku membeli sepatu bukan? lagipula bukannya kau sudah memiliki kekasih? masih saja centil"

"ne? aishh hyung, dia hanya temanku"

.

.

.

"MWO? yeoja chingu? nuguya?"

"taeyeon, dia bukan yeoja chinguku, hanya saja sepertinya aku menyukainya" aku cukup terkejut saat mendengar pengakuan junho padaku.

"kenapa tak bilang sejak awal kalau kau tidak sedang mencari sepatu, merepotkan saja"

"niat tidak sih kau membantuku" dia menatapku sebal.

"ne aku akan membantumu memilihkan beberapa baju yang cocok untuk firstdate mu"

Aku balas menatapnya sebal, menyebalkan sekali punya hyung seperti dia.

Selanjutnya aku pun mulai memilih beberapa pakaian untuk junho, tunggu, aku melihat seseorang yang sangat aku kenal... tidak, kali ini bukanlah changmin.

J-jae hyung? sedang apa dia disini, pertanyaan yang bodoh, tentu saja berbelanja... tapi, sedang apa jae hyung ditempat itu.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Jaejoong yang saat itu tengah memperhatikan beberapa baju cukup dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya.

"j-junsu... ? kau sedang apa?" tanyanya masih dengan muka tenangnya, padahal dalam hati jaejoong terkejut setengah mati.

Bagaimana tidak... junsu memergokinya saat dia sedang...

"aku yang harusnya bertanya, kenapa hyung berada di toko perlengkapan bayi?" jaejoong sedikit gugup saat mendapat pertanyaan junsu yang seperti itu.

"a-ani.. aku hanya ingin membeli baju untuk keponakanku" jaejoong kembali berbohong pada junsu.

"jeongmal? nuguya? kenapa aku sampai tidak tahu, apa dana noona melahirkan? tapi bukannya dana noona baru menikah empat bulan yang lalu jadi..."

Jaejoong benar-benar pembohong yang buruk, bukannya junsu juga salah satu keluarganya, sepupunya bahkan.

"a-ani bukan dana noona, tapi dia keponakan dari ummaku, kau tidak akan mengenalnya" jawab jaejoong kembali berbohong lalu masuk kedalam toko tersebut.

"aku ingin membantumu hyung, aku suka sekali dengan bayi, apa lagi kalau bayinya gendut, aku ingin sekali mencubit-cubit pipinya"

Mencubit-cubit pipinya...

Seketika jaejoong langsung mendeathglare junsu, 'kau tidak boleh menyentuh anakku, kim junsu!' batinnya begitu nista.

"kenapa menatapku seperti itu hyung, ah bayinya yeoja atau namja? berapa usianya?"

"..." jaejoong tediam, 'aku tidak tahu anakku yeoja atau namja'

"ommooo hyung, aku lupa... aku sedang menemani junho membeli baju... sampai nanti hyung... bye" junsu yang baru teringat kalau saat ini dia sedang menemani hyungnya langsung meninggalkan jaejoong dan kembali mencari junho.

"aku ingin membeli yang ini, tolong bungkuskan" tunjuk jaejoong pada sebuah baju berwarna putih dengan corak merah dan gambar beruang.

.

.

.

Yunho POV

.

Jino dan beberapa bawahanku menunduk menyesal dihadapanku, sungguh tak berguna... menangkap satu orangpun mereka tidak bisa. Penembakan siang itu, shit.

"chaesunghamnida sajangnim, sulit untuk melacaknya mengingat..." jino tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"mengingat terlalu banyak orang yang menaruh dendam padaku, apa itu yang ingin kau katakan jino-sshi?"

"chaesunghamnida..."

"kalian berlima boleh kembali keruangan masing-masing, dan untuk pertemuan selanjutnya... aku mengirim kau dan kau untuk menemui kim youngmin" aku menunjuk asal dua bawahanku.

Aku merasakan firasat tak enak saat ini, aku harus lebih berhati-hati... ckk... dalam juga dendam orang-orang itu.

"satu lagi, kalian berdua gunakan mobilku untuk perjalanan tersebut"

"ne, algeseumnida sajangnim"

Aku kembali mendudukan diriku dikursi kerjaku, orang-orang itu sungguh merepotkan, apa seharusnya aku langsung menghabisinya? tentu saja itu bukan bagian dari pekerjaanku.

.

.

.

"_telah diberitakan mobil berplat nomor 5032 yang merupakan milik dari direktur jung terbakar setelah menabrak pembatas jalan..._

_kecelakaan ini diakibatkan..._"

Aku hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyumku saat mendengar berita tersebut, sudah ku duga, seseorang benar-benar tengah mengincar nyawaku.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Jam mata kuliah jaejoong berakhir tak terlalu sore, namun karena jalanan yang sangat macet terpaksa dia harus rela kemalaman dijalan. Di tambah saat ini, dia berniat untuk pergi ke super market membeli sesuatu yang sangat dibutuhkannya.

"ahjussi, aku turun disini saja, kalau memaksakan kesana kita akan lebih terjebak macet" jaejoong meraih mantel tebalnya kemudian mengenakannya sebelum keluar mobil.

"ne tuan muda, saya menunggu disini"

Jaejoong bernafas lega setelah memasuki super market, ada pemanas ruangan disana. Dan dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan kederetan rak tersebut.

Dia berhenti disebuah deretan rak yang memuat berdus-dus susu.

'susu khusus untuk ibu hamil, ibu? apa itu penting? bukannya aku akan menjadi ibu juga? akan terlihat aneh kalau ditulis susu khusus untuk namja hamil, ckk'

Jaejoong kembali fokus melihat berbagai macam merk dan rasa yang ditawarkan.

'vanilla, aku sangat menyukai rasa tersebut, bagaimana denganmu?' jaejoong mengelus perutnya.

'apa kau bilang? kau juga menyukainya? baiklah kita pilih vanilla, good baby...' dan jaejoong mengambil satu dus ukuran besar.

Setelah membayar di kassa, jaejoong keluar dengan membawa sekardus susu ditangannya, tentu saja... sebelum keluar dia membuka kardus tersebut dan membuang kardusnya ke tempat sampah. Akan jadi masalah kalau seseorang melihat apa yang dibelinya itu.

Namja cantik itu kembali berjalan menuju tepat dimana lee ahjussi menunggunya. Saat dia baru melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah, dia melihat ke salah satu perempatan dihadapannya.

.

.

.

Bugh...

Bugh...

Jelas sekali dia tengah melihat seseorang tengah dipukuli, yang jadi pertanyaannya, kenapa orang tersebut tidak melawan saat orang-orang itu memukulinya?

"ya! HENTIKAN!" seketika orang-orang tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya pada jaejoong, "cih mengganggu saja"

"jangan mendekat! aku sudah menghubungi polisi!" jaejoong menunjukan ponselnya saat orang-orang tersebut hendak menghampirinya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti, kenapa aku ada disini? seharusnya aku cepat pergi, lagipula lee ahjussi sudah menungguku tapi...

Nafasku tercekat saat keenam orang itu tiba-tiba menghampiriku, "y-ya, menjauh dariku" kucengkram ujung bajuku kuat, aku ketakutan sekarang.

"aku sudah menghubungi polisi, kalian tak akan bisa kabur"

Brukk... aku tersandung saat mencoba untuk melangkah mundur kebelakang, benar-benar sial, baiklah, aku akan melawan-

Bughh...

Aku merasakan darah segar mengalir dipelipisku, pening dan sangat sakit. Sebuah benda tumpul menghantam kepalaku.

"YA! jangan menyentuhnya brengsek"

Bukkk...

Dengan sekali gerakan dia mengambil tongkat itu dan memukulkannya pada orang itu...

"PERGI!"

Dan dengan sekali gertakan pula orang-orang tersebut pergi dan meninggalkan kami.

Wajahnya penuh dengan luka, dia menatapku lalu meraih saku celananya meraih sesuatu.

"shiro... jangan menyentuhku!" aku menepis tangannya. Dia tidak mempedulikan ucapanku dan malah mencengkram lenganku lalu membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari pelipisku. Setelah itu dia beranjak tanpa mengucapkan apapun dan pergi dengan langkah sempoyongannya, dan beberapa detik kemudian...

Brukkk..

Dia ambruk di trotoar jalanan... aku membulatkan mataku...

"y-yu... YUNHOOO..." aku tidak tahu, tapi aku berlari kearahnya...

Aku membalikkan tubuhnya, matanya terpejam.

"YA! JUNG YUNHO! BANGUN! KATAKAN SESUATU, KENAPA JADI SEPERTI INI? YUNHO..." aku mulai frustasi saat melihat bercak darah diperutnya.

"yunho, yun.. kumohon, buka matamu... jangan seperti ini... yunho..."

"..."

"..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC...**

**.**

**.**

Ekhm masih ada yang baca...


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Love Story**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [yaoi]**

**Other cast : Yoosumin, jessica... etc.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love - boyxboy**

**PG up to NC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading...

.

.

Author POV

.

Hening...

Itulah suasana yang dapat menggambarkan keadaan saat itu, yang terdengar hanyalah tetesan-tetesan selang transfusi darah.

Jaejoong hanya memperhatikan sosok yunho yang terbaring lemah akibat luka tusuk yang didapat diperutnya.

'bagaimana bisa seperti ini' batin jaejoong masih menatap sosok tak sadarkan diri yunho, seorang jung yunho yang terkenal begitu dihormati dan ditakuti kini terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri.

"bodoh..." maki jaejoong pada sosok lemah itu, satu tangannya terulur menyentuh wajah yunho, "kau benar-benar bodoh, kau bisa melawan sejak awal tapi mengapa kau tak melakukannya?"

Tatapan teduh itu menatap pada tubuh pucat yunho yang kehilangan banyak darah, tatapan yang jaejoong sendiripun tak menyadarinya. Begitu lama mata bulat itu menatap yunho, perasaan sakit itu menyelundup hatinya, jaejoong menggeleng.

Srett...

Jaejoong buru-buru menarik tangannya dan memalingkah wajahnya, "kau memang orang yang paling menyedihkan yang pernah ku kenal, micheseo"

Bersamaan dengan itu jaejoong langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan kamar rawat rumah sakit tersebut, hatinya begitu sesak tanpa alasan jelas, selama hampir tiga jam lebih dia menunggu yunho menjalani operasi.

Lalu kini...

Srakk...

Mata yunho terbuka, siapa sangka jika dirinya telah tersadar dari pengaruh obat biusnya sejak saat jaejoong memasuki kamar rawatnya.

"..." tak ada kata yang keluar dimulut yunho, hanya diam dan menatap lurus kedepan.

.

.

.

Ceklek...

"y-yunho..." pintu terbuka dan menampakkan wanita paruh baya dengan wajah khawatirnya, air matanya tak terbendung saat di lihatnya kondisi putranya yang dibalut perban didaerah perutnya.

Yunho mencoba menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman pada ummanya, mencoba menunjukan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"gwenchana? kenapa baru sekarang menghubungi umma? kau membuat umma cemas" mrs jung berkata pada putra sulungnya itu.

"lukaku sudah membaik, umma tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku"

"anak bodoh..." mrs jung menangis menutup mulutnya, yunho hanya diam tak berkomentar apapun, "maafkan aku" mrs jung malah semakin terisak.

'Tuhan... kembalikan keluargaku...' tangis wanita paruh baya itu dalam hati, dia menatap wajah pucat putranya sendu.

.

.

.

Mrs kim tampak terkejut saat dilihatnya pakaian yang dikenakan jaejoong penuh darah yang mengering, heechul yang juga ada disana segera menghampiri jaejoong.

"joongie, gwenchanayo? k-kenapa..." mrs kim mulai terlihat begitu khawatir, terlebih saat melihat perban dikepala putra bungsunya itu.

"kalian salah paham, aku hanya menolong seseorang yang terkena luka tusuk.. darahnya mengenai bajuku"

Belum sempat mrs kim dan heechul memberinya pertanyaan lain, jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan keduanya, "aku lelah, selamat malam..."

"..." mrs kim dan heechul pun hanya menatap kepergiannya, mereka tahu jika jaejoong tengah dalam pikiran yang kalut, 'dan itu tak bagus untukku' batin heechul sedik licik, melirik ummanya, heechul mencoba untuk bersikap senormal mungkin dan sedikit menunjukan simpatinya.

"urie jaejoongie yang malang" simpatinya menatap adik bungsunya itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Aku menyentuh jantungku yang tiba-tiba berdetak kencang, mataku terpejam mencoba untuk melupakan semuanya.

'aniya, jung yunho bodoh, micheso'

Tatapan mataku lalu tertuju pada calon anakku, dia tak boleh mengetahui tentang dan siapa appa kandungnya, kau tak boleh...

Kau hanya anakku...

.

.

.

Yunho POV

.

_t-tunggu..._

_padang rumput ini? apa aku kembali ke mimpi itu? aku mulai mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru padang rumput ini, masih terlihat sama._

'_appa... hikss...'_

_Lagi..._

_Kutolehkan mataku kebawah, 'a..ppaa...' seorang balita berada dan menyentuh kakiku, sedikit berbeda, bayi kecil itu menangis._

'_seseorang melukaimu?' aku mengulurkan tanganku dan menggendongnya, bayi laki-laki tersebut semakin menangis kencang._

'_kau tahu? laki-laki tak boleh menangis' seakan mengerti bayi itu menghentikan tangis kecilnya dan melingkarkan tangannya dileherku, aku terdiam._

'_appa...'_

.

.

.

Appa...

Aku langsung membuka mataku, bau menyengat khas rumah sakit langsung menyambutku, tidak, mimpi itu lagi...

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak hari penusukan itu, siang hari yang terlihat begitu terik terlihat disuduh pusat kota Seoul itu, Shinki University. Seorang yeoja yang menurutnya cantik itu terlihat menghampiri seseorang.

"jaejoong oppa..." jaejoong oppa?

Jaejoong yang merasa namanya dipanggil dan mengetahui siapa pemanggilnya sedikit enggan untuk menoleh, jessica si pemilik suara mulai geram.

"oh hello, jessica" junsu yang memang humble menyapanya, jessica memutar matanya tak ingin disambut junsu.

"aku ingin bicara padamu, oppa" jessica mengabaikan junsu dan kembali fokus pada jaejoong, yeoja itu sungguh tak kenal putus asa.

Hingga akhirnya jaejoong mengalihkan pandangnya pada jessica meski tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"malam ini umma ku mengundangmu untuk makan malam di rumah" ucap jessica begitu to the point.

"kau mengenal ummanya jessica, hyung? keluarga jung?" bisik junsu pada jaejoong dengan suara yang cukup terdengar oleh jessica... terbukti karena jeesica langsung mendumel tak jelas.

"ani" jawab jaejoong jujur, "tapi aku mau menerima undanganmu, jessica"

Jessica sangat terkejut saat mendengar jawaban jaejoong, dia langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan sementara junsu hanya melongo, tidak biasanya.

Setelahnya jessica langsung menulis sebuah alamat lalu menyerahkannya pada jaejoong.

"itu alamat rumahku oppa..."

.

.

.

Dengan penuh percaya diri jessica memberitahu kepada teman-temannya jika jaejoong mau menerima ajakannya untuk makan malam di rumahnya. Tentu saja membuat sunny terlihat merenggut, jelas sekali jika gadis itupun menyukai jaejoong.

"boleh aku ikut jessie?" tanyanya dengan muka errr... begonya.

"tentu saja TIDAK! ini momen yang paling membahagiakan untukku dan jaejoong oppa tentunya, ahh.. dia akan berkunjung ke rumah ku" jessica tak henti-hentinya tersenyum membayangkan dimana dia akan makan malam bersama jaejoong, namun senyum itu langsung menghilang dibibirnya.

"harusnya tadi aku bilang makan malam di restoran terkenal... bukan bersama keluargaku, pabo jessica, kalau begitu kau tidak bisa berduaan dengannya" dumelnya tiba-tiba dia menyesali ucapannya.

Teman-temannya yang lain kecuali sunny hanya mengedikan bahunya, "setidaknya kau sudah berusaha untuk mendekatinya lagi"

.

.

Disisi lain...

"oppa... aku membawakanmu bunga" yoona dengan malu-malu menyerahkan sebuket bunga pada yunho yang masih terbaring diranjang, dialah satu-satunya teman jessica yang sedikit atau bahkan sangat peduli pada yunho.

"terimakasih tapi tak seharusnya kau melakukannya" yunho bangkit dari ranjang rumah sakit-nya, kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan yoona, yeoja cantik itu membantu yunho beranjak, dia tersenyum pada yunho.

"bisa kah aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya yunho padanya, yoona mengangguk penuh dengan keceriaannya, "tentu saja oppa" senyuman itu tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"berhenti bersikap menjijikan dihadapanku"

.

.

.

Junsu POV

.

Bagaimana ini, changmin tiba-tiba mengajakku kembali untuk makan malam, padahal malam ini chunnie juga memintaku untuk menemaninya makan malam juga.

Aku terlalu sering menolak kebaikan changmin... tapi aku juga tidak mungkin mengabaikan kekasihku sendiri.

Brukk...

"hyung?" kulihat junho yang menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, wajahnya terlihat sangat berantakan, ada apa dengannya...

Junho menyerahkan sebuah kotak padaku, aku menerimanya dengan ragu.

"apa ini?" tanyaku bingung, siapa yang memberikan hadiah ini.

"taeyeon menitipkannya padaku, katanya untukmu" jawab junho tanpa melihat kearahku, wajahnya suram sekali, "oh sampaikan terimakasihku padanya"

"kenapa tidak kau ucapkan sendiri HA"

Junho malah membentakku, "hyung kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah padaku, apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi? seingatku kali ini tidak"

"kau tahu tadi taeyeon menjawab apa saat aku menyatakan cintaku? '_mianhae, tapi aku menyukai junsu oppa..._' ohhh..."

Mwo? aku membulatkan mataku, ku lihat junho meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku. Oh Tuhan, apa lagi ini...

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Jaejoong mengambil sebuah pakaian yang tak terlalu formal namun terkesan sopan dilemari pakaiannya.

Dia juga tak tahu kenapa dia harus mengiyakan ajakan jessica padanya, bibirnya menjawab begitu saja. Beberapa hari ini sikapnya sungguh aneh dan sangat diluar dugaan.

'jika aku pergi ke rumah jessica, aku juga akan menemukannya disana, mereka bersaudara bukan' batinnya berkata.

'k-kenapa...' jaejoong menggeleng, keinginannya hanya satu, melihat wajah tampan appa dari janinnya.

'aku akan menemukannya disana' batinnya mencoba mengingat wajah tampan itu.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul tujuh malam jaejoong sudah sampai disebuah rumah yang lebih pantas disebut dengan istana itu, rumah yang dua atau bahkan tiga kali lipat dari ukuran rumahnya yang padahal rumahnya sendiri terbilang dari kalangan atas.

"silahkan tuan, anda sudah ditunggu di dalam" seorang maid memandu jaejoong kedalam, jaejoong mengangguk lalu mengikutinya.

Hampir semua barang disana terbuat dari emas murni, pantas saja keluarga jung sangat terkenal dengan kekayaannya.

Namun melihat itu semua hati jaejoong jadi memanas, dia sangat tak rela mengingat cara yang digunakan keluarga jung untuk mendapatkan semuanya adalah salah dan sangat merugikan.

"tuan, silahkan..." maid tersebut berhenti disebuah ruang makan yang megah.

Jessica tersenyum saat melihat kedatangan jaejoong, menurutnya jaejoong sangat terlihat tampan. Jaejoong membungkuk hormat pada semuanya, mr jung, mrs jung, jessica dan... jaejoong sedikit terkejut, dimana dia...

"maaf aku sedikit terlambat" datar seseorang seperti biasa tanpa melihat kesekeliling.

"..." jaejoong mengenal betul suara yang ada dibelakangnya itu.

"tidak yun, duduklah, teman sica juga baru datang" ucap mrs jung padanya.

Makan malam akhirnya dimulai, tak terlalu banyak yang dibicarakan... hanya jessica yang bersemangat berbicara, dia menebar banyak pesona pada jaejoong.

Namun apa peduli jaejoong, namja cantik itu hanya fokus pada seseorang, seorang namja yang duduk dengan tenang tanpa banyak gerak tambahan.

Ugh...

Jaejoong tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya, saat tengah mengunyah makanannya dia merasakan gejolak dalam perutnya, lagi.

Dia menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba itu, dan itu tidak bisa dikatakan sakit yang biasa saja di perutnya.

"m-mianhae, aku perlu kekamar mandi, dimana kamar mandinya?" hanya satu orang pula yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajahnya itu.

"biar aku tunjukan" semua orang menatap padanya, 'yunho...'

Bukan saatnya untuk terpana, jaejoong langsung bangkit dan duduknya, rasa sakit itu yang semakin menjadi, ribuan jarum seperti menusuk perutnya. Pandangannya mulai gelap.

"y-yunh..." tangan jaejoong mencengkram lengan yunho yang terpaut satu langkah didepannya, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

Srakk...

Yunho yang menyadari jaejoong yang akan terjatuh, langsung menahan dan menarik pinggang ramping itu kedalam rengkuhannya.

"oppa...", "jaejoong..." semua orang kembali memekik terkejut.

Mata jaejoong tertutup menahan rasa sakitnya meski kesadarannya itu masih bisa dikuasainya sementara yunho kini sudah menggendongnya menuju kamar tamu.

.

.

.

Keluarga jung sepertinya dihebohkan dengan kejadian tersebut, apa lagi jessica yang terlihat sangat berlebihan.

"ya! apa kalian menaruh racun dimakanannya?" marah jessica memarahi semua maidnya.

"sica, kalau mereka menaruh racun, kita semua sudah pasti terkena juga" mr jung sudah menghampiri putrinya yang tengah marah besar itu

"appa, otte? pasti jaejoong oppa tak mau berkunjung kesini lagi"

"kau jangan khawatir, jika dia tak mau, appa akan membuatnya datang kemari tanpa kau minta"

"benarkah appa?" jessica terlihat sumringah, mr jung mengangguk.

"aku menyayangimu appa" jessica memeluk appa kandungnya itu, sementara mr jung pun mengusap sayang putri bungsunya itu.

Putri kesayangannya, kelahiran jessica dulu sangat dinantikan jadi tak heran jika mr jung begitu memanjakannya.

.

.

.

Yunho membaringkan jaejoong yang tiba-tiba pucat dikamar tamu, tanpa pikir panjang lagi namja tampan itu langsung meraih telepon rumah untuk menghubungi dokter.

"..j-jangan.." setengah sadar jaejoong menghentikan pergerakan yunho, yunho terdiam melihat kearahnya.

"g-gwenchanahhh..." jaejoong mencoba membuka matanya lalu menatap kearah yunho, 'tidak boleh...' batinnya menggeleng, 'kalau sampai dokter datang, semuanya akan terbongkar dan yunho akan mengetahuinya, anaknya...'

"yun..." mrs jung tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar.

"jaejoong? kamu baik-baik saja..." ucapnya lagi dengan nada khawatir.

"m-mianhae.. sudah mengacaukan semuanya" mrs jung tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"aniya, ya sudah... kau istirahat saja dulu, ahjumma akan membawakanmu air hangat" lalu mrs jung pun kembali keluar dari kamar meninggalkan keduanya.

Keduanya hanya diam larut dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Kemudian yunho bangkit dari posisinya berniat meninggalkan kamar tersebut, tak ada hal lain lagi yang harus dilakukannya.

Grep...

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya saat sebuah tangan menahannya.

"sebelum kau pergi, bisakah aku melihat wajahmu" kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut jaejoong.

Yunho terdiam sampai akhirnya dia menoleh kearah jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya, namja tampan itu kembali duduk dan menatap jaejoong yang juga terduduk diranjang.

Hening...

Hanya tatapan mata itu yang saling mendominasi keduanya hingga tanpa sadar jaejoong lagi-lagi mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi yunho.

Untuk sesaat mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu, jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan dengan pasti mendekatkan wajahnya pada yunho.

Chu ~

Kedua bibir itu bertemu, hanya bertemu... jaejoong menempelkan bibirnya dibibir yunho, perasaannya begitu tak tergambar, hal yang pasti adalah dirinya yang begitu sangat ingin melakukannya.

Keduanya terdiam diposisi seperti itu tanpa ada yang memulai berbuat lebih.

Slurpp...

Yunho menjilat bibir atas jaejoong...

Keduanya memejamkan matanya, dan kini mulai saling melumat... jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya dileher yunho sementara yunho merengkuh pinggang jaejoong.

"jae-"

Mrs jung mematung ditempatnya dengan sebuah nampan yang berisi segelas air hangat ditangannya.

Baik yunho maupun jaejoong sepertinya enggan melepaskan pagutan masing-masing, keduanya malah semakin terlarut dalam ciuman hangat mereka.

Mereka tak menyadari kehadiran mrs jung, dalam hati mrs jung bertanya-tanya, bukannya jaejoong teman anak bungsunya? dan sepertinya jessica sangat menyukai jaejoong, tapi kenapa yang dilihatnya adalah jaejoong yang terlihat sangat mesra dengan yunho, putra sulungnya.

Mrs jung tak mengerti dengan keadaan hanya bisa diam kemudian berbalik meninggalkan yunho dan jaejoong yang masih menyatukan bibir mereka.

"..mpph.. ckp..."

Yunho mulai melepaskan lumatannya dibibir jaejoong, keduanya saling menatap dan tanpa melepaskan tatapannya, yunho menyingkapkan poni yang menghalangi kening jaejoong.

Chu ~

Dengan lembut yunho mencium kening jaejoong, sementara jaejoong hanya memejamkan mata menerima sentuhan yunho padanya.

"..aku pergi, jaga kesehatanmu..."

"..." jaejoong hanya diam saat melihat punggung yunho yang semakin menghilang dibalik pintu.

"oppa" jeesica langsung menghambur kedalam kamar.

"..."

"oppa, gwenchanayo? apa kau baik-baik saja... mianhae karena bla bla bla..."

"..." jaejoong sama sekali tak mendengar apa yang sedang dikatakan jessica, pikirannya terlalu sibuk mencerna apa yang telah terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu, dia menyentuh bibirnya.

.

.

.

Heechul POV

.

Aish kenapa lagi sih dia, moodnya kacau sekali akhir-akhir ini, benar-benar membuatku kesal sangat kesal.

"chullie, kau kenapa bicara sendiri?" aku menoleh kearah umma, dia membawakan beberapa cemilan.

"umma aku sedang kesal dengan anak umma yang satu itu" ku lihat umma menaikan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"jaejoong! ada apa dengannya? uring-uringan sendiri, aku pusing!"

"eh? yang umma lihat bukannya kamu yang uring-uringan sendiri chullie, adikmu justru mengurung dirinya dikamar, aish kenapa dengan kedua anakku" umma nampak frustasi, wae?

"kamu lihat adikmu, suruh dia turun, lagipula bukannya dia baru saja lebih baik tapi kenapa dia... aish kalian berdua selalu membuat umma pusing"

"..." loh? aku hanya diam melihat umma yang tiba-tiba ngomel-ngomel sendiri lalu pergi meninggalkanku diruang keluarga.

Tapi baiklah, aku menghela nafasku sebelum akhirnya beranjak, berniat menemui jaejoong lagi, lagi... setelah dia mengusirku secara tidak terhomat tadi pagi.

.

.

.

"joongie, hyung masuk ya..."

Tanpa menunggu jawabannya aku langsung memasuki kamarnya, dia menatapku tajam saat melihat aku menghampirinya.

"bukannya sudah ku bilang aku ingin sendiri?"

Kalau bukan adikku sudah aku cincang dia, tidak sopan... tanpa mempedulikan ucapannya aku duduk disampingnya diranjang.

"kau ada masalah?" jaejoong nampaknya enggan menjawab pertanyaanku, susah juga berbicara dengannya, "ayolah jaejoongie baby beauty..."

"satu-satunya masalah ku adalah kau hyung, jadi bisakah tinggalkan aku sendiri"

Sabar chullie... sabar...

Kalau kau terbawa emosi itu akan berakibat buruk pada kulitmu... huhh... hahhh... aku menarik nafas berulang kali.

"aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau menjelaskan apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, arra"

"aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya butuh sendiri hyung" jawabnya sambil menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah, aku hyungmu... ceritakan padaku" jaejoong membuka selimutnya lalu melihatku.

"aku baik-baik saja" lalu dia kembali menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghadapinya.

"hah terserah kau saja, aku menyerah menghadapimu... kalau kau butuh sesuatu, aku ada dibawah dan satu lagi, kau jangan membuat kami khawatir"

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Yunho tampak termenung setelah menyelesaikan beberapa file kantornya, pikirannya tertuju pada namja cantik yang selama beberapa hari ini memenuhi pikirannya.

'ini terakhir kalinya, shh...' namja tampan itu menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan mata yang terpejam, '_perasaan itu_ hanya akan membuatku lemah'

Srakk...

Dengan satu hentakan namja tampan itu langsung bangkit dan meraih kunci mobilnya, dia bergegas keluar ruang kerjanya, dan kebetulan memang jam kantor telah usai.

.

.

.

Mobil audi hitam R 6 melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata dijalanan kota Seoul yang terlihat sepi dan gelap itu.

Hanya melaju dikawasan yang memang selalu sepi itu, yunho menjalankan mobilnya tak terlalu cepat hingga mata musangnya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh.

Dua buah mobil yang melintang menghalangi jalan, 'ckk mengganggu...' decak yunho melihat kedua mobil yang menghalangi jalan itu.

Tin tin tiiiiiiinnn...

Yunho menekan klason mobil miliknya dan berharap kedua mobil itu menyingkir disana, beberapa saat berlalu namun kedua mobil itu masih melintang.

Tiiinnn...

Yunho menekan klakson mobilnya kencang sebelum namja tampan itu keluar dengan acuhnya menatap kedua mobil itu

Malam itu suasana jalanan benar-benar sepi, sejauh mata memandang, yang terlihat hanya jalanan dengan pembatas jalan yang memanjang. Tak ada mobil lain yang melintasinya kecuali mobil yunho dan kedua mobil tersebut.

Cklek...

Pintu kedua mobil tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatkan seseorang dengan jas rapih yang dikenakannya.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam tu- bahkan sekarang tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya keluar dari mobil tersebut. Siapa menyangka, beberapa dari mereka membawa tongkat baseball.

'kali ini siapa lagi' yunho mendecak menatap orang-orang yang diantaranya membawa tongkat baseball itu.

"direktur jung, senang melihatmu kembali" seringai namja tua itu, yunho terlihat acuh.

"SEKARANG!" satu teriakan itu dan mereka semua langsung berlari berniat menyerang yunho, yunho menatap mereka acuh, sedikitpun tak terlihat rasa takut dimatanya.

'merepotkan' yunho membuka jas hitamnya kemudian melemparkannya asal.

Srettt... Bughh... Brakk...

Perkelahian itupun tak terelakan lagi, satu lawan banyak, sangat jelas sekali jika yunho kalah jumlah. Namun yunho dengan santainya menghajar satu persatu orang-orang tersebut, dan dengan kaki panjang miliknya yunho menendang mereka satu persatu.

Clink...

Yunho dapat melihat sebuah pistol dikeluarkan salah satu dari mereka. Pistol yang sama persis dengan yang dilihatnya saat insiden penembakan yang melibatkan jaejoong.

Dorrr...

Dengan cekatan yunho langsung menarik salah satu orang yang menyerangnya, dan...

Brukk...

Orang tersebut ambruk terkena peluru temannya sendiri, namun hal tersebut tak membuat perkelahian berhenti dan itu malah semakin memanas walaupun beberapa orang telah ambruk.

Bugh... Brakk... Bugh...

Yunho sangat sadar, dia pasti tidak akan menang jika keadaannya seperti itu terus... untuk kali ini dia harus mundur, yunho mencari celah lalu saat mereka lengah, diapun langsung akan berlari saat waktunya tepat.

'sial...' rutuknya sangat kesal saat merasakan rasa sakit itu, namja tampan itu memegangi perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit, mungkin karena luka tusuknya yang belum pulih.

Yunho berlari menuju mobilnya kembali, lalu dengan cepat masuk dan menstarter mobil miliknya.

Dan dengan cepat pula namja tampan itu melajukan mobilnya dan mengarahkannya pada orang-orang yang sebelumnya mengejarnya saat berlari memasuki mobil.

Brak... Brakk... Brakk...

Tanpa segan yunho menabrak orang-orang yang masih tersisa hingga semuanya tumbang.

'selesai' datarnya lalu berbalik mengambil arah sebelumnya, sepertinya dia harus berputar mengambil jalan yang lain.

Tak dapat dibohongi jika lukanya itu masih belum pulih, yunho meringis menahan sakitnya hingga mobil namja tampan itu sampai dipusat pertokoan kota Seoul.

Dia menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan dekat pertokoan yang lumayan ramai kemudian keluar, menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, sepertinya perkelahian itu cukup menguras energinya.

Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya sambil memegangi perut kanannya. Hidupnya seperti jauh dari ketenangan.

"gwenchanayo?"

Suara itu... yunho langsung membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah suara itu.

"tunggu, aku akan kembali" suara itu tiba-tiba berbalik, yunho tak menggubrisnya, lebih tepatnya tak ingin mempedulikannya lagi.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian...

Yunho dapat melihat sosok itu kembali menghampirinya dengan keresek dikantongnya, "masuklah... aku akan mengobatimu didalam..." orang itu sedikit mendorongnya untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

"lepaskan bajumu" orang itu tiba-tiba memerintah yunho setelah keduanya berada didalam mobil yunho.

Melihat yunho yang sama sekali tak bergeming... orang itu membuka kancing kemeja yunho satu persatu.

Grepp...

Yunho menahan tangannya.

"kau tidak perlu melakukannya... **kim jaejoong**" yunho menatap nyalang mata bulat itu.

"hanya beberapa menit, setelah itu aku akan pergi" sosok itu yang tak lain adalah jaejoong, melepaskan cengkraman yunho ditangannya dan mulai membuka kancing kemeja yunho hingga semuanya terbuka.

Jaejoong dapat melihat bercak darah diatas perban yang menutupi perut bagian kanan yunho dan dengan perlahan jaejoong membuka plester perban yang menutupi luka tusuk itu.

Dia membersihkan luka yunho yang sedikit terbuka kembali, dan dengan hati-hati juga jaejoong mengoleskan betadine diluka yunho lalu memasangkan perban yang baru.

"sudah" jaejoong menatap mata yunho, kemudian berbalik untuk turun, namun...

"kajimma" tangan itu menahannya.

"..."

Srettt...

Chu ~

Jaejoong membulatkan mata saat yunho mendorong tubuhnya ke jok mobil lalu menekan bibir cepat. Seakan sadar jaejoong menggeleng lalu memukul dada yunho berulang kali.

"..yunh..hoo... mpphh..."

Yunho sama sekali tak menghiraukan desakan jaejoong, dia hanya mengikuti nalurinya, melumat bibir jaejoong dan mengulumnya secara bergantian.

"..ahh... hmmpp..." yunho menggigit bibir bawah jaejoong lalu memasukan lidahnya saat bibir cherry itu terbuka, mata jaejoong terpejam.

Dapat dirasakannya bibir hangat yunho yang mengulum bibirnya seperti sebuah candu, debaran itu tak bisa dihiraukannya lagi.

"..mmppckpp..." jaejoong membuka mulutnya dan membalas lumatan bibir yunho, kedua bibir itu saling melumat dalam.

Saliva mereka bercampur menjadi satu, bibir mereka bergerak dengan sangat liar, suara decakan itu mengalun begitu saja.

"..yunhh... ahh..."

Yunho menurunkan ciumannya keleher mulus milik jaejoong, mencumbunya dan sesekali menghisapnya meninggalkan tanda keunguan dileher mulus jaejoong.

Dan jaejoong menggerakan lehernya mengikuti pergerakan bibir yunho, kedua tangannya sudah berada diatas dada yunho yang terbuka dan sesekali dia menekan benda kecil nan coklat yang terpampang jelas dikedua dada yunho itu.

".._naughty boojae_.." yunho menggigit leher jaejoong, jaejoong meringis namun senyum itu terlihat dibibir cherrynya.

Yunho tersenyum lalu menurukan jok mobilnya sehingga saat ini jaejoong dalam keadaan terlentang. Yunho kembali pada bibir cherry jaejoong dan langsung mengulumnya.

Keduanya kembali berciuman panas hingga...

Drrrttt... drrttttttt...

Ponsel yunho tiba-tiba bergetar diatas dashboard, keduanya tampak menikmati dan mengabaikan getaran ponsel tersebut.

"matikan ponselmu yunhh..." desah jaejoong disela ciumannya.

Yunho tersenyum dibalik ciumannya, apa itu artinya jaejoong membalas perlakuannya? Dan dengan sekali gerakan, yunho mengambil ponselnya kemudian menekan tombol off ponselnya.

Mereka kembali berciuman panas, saling mengecap dan bahkan bertukar saliva "jae, may i?"

Jaejoong memangguk dan membenamkan wajahnya dileher yunho, "sentuh aku yunh..."

"..hmm... aahhh..." jaejoong melenguh panjang saat yunho tiba-tiba meremas juniornya, dia membiarkan yunho menelanjangi tubuhnya.

Desahan dan erangan panjang itu tak terelakan lagi.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya...

Jaejoong duduk disamping kemudi mobil audi hitam itu, tidak ada suara yang keluar dibibir cherry-nya. Pakaiannya sudah melekat kembali ditubuhnya, kali ini dia sangat mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana permainannya dengan yunho semalam.

"berikan alamatmu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" suara bass itu menyadarkannya.

"d-dari sini lurus saja, di pertigaan kedua belok kanan... blok YJ no 32"

Yunho mulai melajukan mobilnya, tak banyak kata yang keluar dari keduanya. Mereka seperti terlarut dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

'kau bodoh jae...' rutuk jaejoong pada dirinya, terlebih saat melihat tatapan yunho yang telihat seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"..." mobil audi hitam itu terhenti disebuah mansion megah dan mewah.

Bukannya turun, jaejoong malah terdiam saat mobil yunho sudah berada diluar gerbang rumahnya.

"kau tidak turun? bukannya itu rumahmu?"

"..." jaejoong mematung seketika, bagaimana mungkin yunho berkata dengan nada itu.

Datar dan penuh dengan penekanan...

"setelah apa yang kau lakukan, apakah kau kira aku bisa berjalan?" dan dengan berani jaejoong menatap mata yunho.

"kau mau aku melakukan apa? menggendongmu seperti seorang putri?"

"mungkin, kenapa tidak sekalian memakai kostum rajamu, pangeran jung"

"turunlah, aku tidak punya waktu banyak, lagi pula, 'itu' bukan yang pertama untuk kita, paling kau hanya akan berjalan mengangkang"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, dia tak habis pikir, paling? 'paling katanya' dia sudah terlalu merendahkan diri untuk seorang jung yunho.

"aku tidak berharap kau akan menggendongku, mengatakan kata yang akan menenangkan hatiku, apalagi bersikap lembut setelah kau menyetubuhiku!"

Klek...

Blammmm...

Jaejoong membanting pintu mobil yunho dan keluar dengan menahan rasa sakit dibagian belakang tubuhnya, 'm-michiseo'

"..."

"..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**

**.**

Itulah our yunjae :) *repost...

Zka? It's me hhe ternyata ada yang masih inget epep ini, last chap nya bakal di post disini...


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Love Story**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [yaoi]**

**Other cast : Yoosumin, jessica... etc.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love - boyxboy**

**PG up to NC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading...

.

.

Author POV

.

Yunho termenung dikursi kebesarannya di Jung corp, namja tampan itu menatap meja kantor miliknya dalam diam, 'ini akan menjadi kesalahan terbesarmu, jung' batinnya memejamkan mata musangnya.

Srakk...

Namja tampan bermata musang itu menyambar dokumen dihadapannya lalu beranjak untuk menemui minho sekretarisnya.

"atur pertemuanku untuk minggu depan, aku sendiri yang akan menghadirinya"

"ye sajangnim"

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Satu minggu setelah kejadian itu, aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, dia sama sekali tak berusaha untuk menghubungiku. Apakah dia tak berniat untuk bertanggungjawab? bagaimana kalau aku hamil? tunggu, bukannya aku sudah hamil. Ohh...

Aku tidak ingin mengingat lagi kejadian nista malam itu, dia menyetubuhiku didalam mobil lalu tak sekalipun memperlakukanku sebagaimana mestinya, tak ada kata-kata lembut atau yang lainnya. Apa dia menganggapku serendah itu hingga dengan mudahnya memperlakukan ku semaunya.

'kau lihat bagaimana perlakuan appamu padaku?' aku benar-benar frustasi.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Hari ini untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah jaejoong mengetahui kehamilannya, namja nan angkuh namun tetap cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke rumah sakit.

Karena dokter han bukan dokter spesialis kandungan, dia merekomendasikan kenalannya yang memang merupakan dokter kandungan pada jaejoong.

Dia adalah dokter kim, kim kibum.

Jaejoong nampak tenang berbaring diranjang saat dokter kim memeriksanya.

"apa bayiku baik-baik saja?" tanya jaejoong padanya, tak dapat dipungkiri jaejoong sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan bayinya setelah kejadian malam itu.

"ne tidak ada masalah dengan janinmu, hanya saja sepertinya kau harus meminta pasanganmu untuk tidak terlalu sering melakukannya, kau tahu apa maksudku bukan..." kibum tersenyum sedikit menggoda jaejoong, jaejoong memutar matanya sebal.

"sudah selesai" serunya lagi, keduanya berjalan menuju meja yang tak jauh dari ranjang. Kibum duduk di kursi dokternya sementara jaejoong di kursi pasien yang menghadap padanya. "jaejoong-sshi, kenapa tidak datang bersama suamimu?" Jaejoong diam setelah mendengar pertanyaan kibum.

'apa dokter han tidak bilang kalau aku belum menikah? lupakan, untuk apa dokter han menceritakan hal seperti itu'

"ani" jawab jaejoong sekenanya.

.

.

.

Siang itu yunho kembali sibuk dengan file-file yang ada diatas mejanya, dia harus menangani kerjasama dengan perusahaan lain tapi dia juga harus tetap mengawasi perusahaannya sendiri. Dan itu cukup menyita waktunya.

"minho, tolong siapkan laporan penjualan bulan lalu dan harus selesai besok" perintahnya pada minho - sekretarisnya.

"ye sajangnim"

Minho pun keluar dari ruangan dan yunho kembali sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas disana. Dan tak lama kemudian muncullah sosok jangkung yang sebenarnya yunho sendiri malas melihatnya. Shim changmin - sepupunya sendiri.

"hyung, aku ingin bercerita padamu" ucapnya yang langsung duduk di sofa ruangan yunho.

"..."

"aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku pada seseorang"

"..."

"hah... tapi aku benar-benar bingung"

"..." yunho masih tak bergeming, dia hanya fokus pada file dihadapannya saja.

"hyung, hyung... kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?"

"menurutmu?" yunho memandang changmin sekilas kemudian kembali pada dokumennya.

"aku serius hyung, kali ini dengarkan aku"

"hmm..." satu deheman saja itu artinya ya untuk jung yunho.

"aku menyukai orang yang sudah memiliki kekasih, hyung..." changmin menunjukan wajah lesunya yang sangat jelek menurut yunho.

"kenapa tidak cari yang lain yang tak mempunyai kekasih"

"tidak bisa, aku terlalu menyukai kepolosannya"

"pacari saja kepolosannya itu"

"aku serius hyung"

"kau pikir aku sedang bercanda?"

"hyung, pokoknya aku akan menunggu sampai dia putus dengan kekasihnya itu, atau aku akan membuatnya luluh sehingga dia berpaling padaku, ya benar... buat dia luluh! kau pintar shim changmin" changmin menunjukan senyum evil miliknya.

"terserah" yunho masih dengan poker face-nya.

"nada bicaramu tidak enak sekali hyung, kau mendukungku tidak sih?"

"kau ingin aku bagaimana?"

"hmm memberi semangat dan dukungan padaku"

"apa itu penting?"

Tok tok tokk...

Tiba-tiba pintu terdengar terketuk, minho muncul dengan beberapa dokumen ditangannya.

"sajangnim, ini adalah jadwal untuk beberapa pertemuan kedepan" yunho menerima map yang berisi dokumen tersebut.

"nde, kau bisa kembali keruanganmu"

Changmin hanya menatap kepergian minho dengan tatapan jengahnya.

"hyung, sampai kapan kau akan mengurusi hal seperti itu" changmin benar-benar kesal melihat aktifitas hyungnya yang menurutnya sangat monoton itu.

Namun yunho sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan topik yang satu itu, biar dirinya lah yang menentukannya.

"hyung sudah saatnya kau mencari seseorang yang bisa merawatmu, bukannya seperti sekarang" changmin semakin jengah pada hyungnya itu.

"kau peduli? kenapa kita tidak menikah saja"

"Mwo? HYUNG! aku tak bercanda, apakah kau mau menunggu sampai jung ahjussi menjodohkanmu dengan mengatas namakan bisnis?"

Kali ini yunho lebih tak peduli dengan apa yang dibicarakan changmin, dia lebih memilih menyibukan dirinya dengan kertas yang ada di hadapannya dari pada harus membahas masalah tersebut.

"hyung, apa kau masih memikirkan yeoja itu? Go Ahra?" yunho langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya saat mendengar nama seseorang yang dulu pernah mengisi hatinya.

"jika kau kemari untuk mengatakan hal itu, sebaiknya kau keluar"

"h-hyung..."

Changmin terlihat terkejut terlebih saat melihat tatapan tajam sepupunya itu, namja jangkung itu terdiam ditempatnya.

Srakk...

Changmin bisa melihat yunho yang sudah beranjak dari kursinya kemudian meninggalkan ruangannya itu.

"aku kan hanya bertanya..." rutuk changmin sekepergian yunho.

.

.

.

Mrs kim - kim sohee yang tak lain adalah ummanya jaejoong itu melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua kediamannya, tepatnya kamar putra bungsunya - jaejoong.

Akhir-akhir ini wanita paruh baya itu merasakan ada yang disembunyikan jaejoong darinya ataupun anggota keluarga yang lain.

Jam 10 pagi suasana kediaman kim memang sepi, mr kim pergi ke kantor, heechul sibuk dengan urusan modelnya dan tentu saja si bungsu jaejoong sibuk dengan kuliahnya.

Mrs kim melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar jaejoong.

Ceklek...

Dia membuka kamar jaejoong yang kebetulan tidak kunci. Mrs kim terlalu curiga dengan sikap jaejoong belakangan ini. Hal yang pertama dilakukannya adalah memeriksa tempat tidur jaejoong yang terlihat sudah rapih itu.

'tidak ada yang aneh' batinnya saat ini.

Kemudian dia menyusuri kamar jaejoong, rapih dan terawat seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

Mrs kim POV

.

Apa aku terlalu berlebihan? tapi aku sangat yakin ada yang disembunyikannya, ntah apa itu. Dan aku harus memeriksanya.

Lemari...

Mungkin jaejoong menyimpan sesuatu disana, berbagai macam koleksi baju ada disana. Ah kalau itu sih, jaejoong memang suka berbelanja, tak heran kalau banyak baju disana.

Tapi tunggu, kotak apa itu? aku meraih sebuah kotak berwarna merah yang berada disudut lemari jaejoong.

Baju bayi? aku mengambilnya kemudian memperhatikan baju tersebut, jaejoong membeli pakaian untuk bayi? Untuk apa...

Setelah menyimpannya kembali aku langsung beralih ke tempat tidurnya, lalu tak disangka aku menemukan sebuah majalah. Mwo? Bukannya ini majalah untuk wanita hamil, 'Tips-Tips Untuk Meningkatkan Kecerdasan Bayi' dengan cover wanita hamil tentunya. Apa jaejoong membaca majalah yang seperti ini? ommooo...

Aniya aku mencoba menghilangkan pikiran anehku mengenai jaejoong. Dan dengan ragu aku kembali membuka nakas yang terlihat terbuka. Mataku membelalak saat tau apa ku temukan disana, sebuah vitamin penguat kandungan.

Tunggu, susu? bukankah jaejoong berhenti meminum susunya saat sejak lulus junior high schoolnya, lalu kenapa sekarang? ada apa dengannya, jangan-jangan...

_Ughh..._

'_aku hanya masuk angin umma'_

Kim jaejoong kau...

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Sekilas tidak ada yang berbeda dengan acara makan malam dikediaman kim tersebut. Hanya saja sekali-kali mrs kim memperhatikan jaejoong.

"jae..." panggil mr kim ditengah makan malam mereka.

"..." jaejoong menoleh kearah appanya yang memanggilnya itu.

"minggu depan ada pertemuan besar di pulau jeju selama beberapa hari dan appa tidak bisa menghadirinya karena ada urusan yang lebih penting di thailand"

"..." jaejoong tampak menyimak perkataan mr kim.

"appa ingin, kau menggantikan appa untuk menghadiri pertemuan tersebut"

"SHIRRO!"

"umma..." semuanya menoleh kearah mrs kim yang tiba-tiba berteriak.

"a-aniyo, jaejoong tidak boleh pergi" ucapnya sambil melihat suaminya, mr kim.

"bukannya jaejoong sudah biasa menggantikanku, apa ada masalah lain yeobo?" tanya mr kim padanya, mrs kim menelan ludahnya.

"ani, hanya saja jaejoong masih belum sembuh betul, aku ingin dia beristirahat..." tentu saja bohong, mrs kim sebenarnya tidak sekedar mengkhawatirkan keadaan jaejoong, bukti yang dilihatnya pagi itu dan ditambah diam-diam dia juga sering melihat jaejoong yang tengah morning sick, sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

"aku tak apa umma, aku akan menghadiri pertemuan tersebut" jaejoong menatap mrs kim yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"jeju? appa aku ingin ikut..." heechul terlihat bersemangat.

"adikmu kesana bukan untuk berlibur chullie, kalau kau mau nanti kita atur acara liburan kita" mr kim menceramahi heechul, lalu heechul hanya menurut saja toh nanti dia akan berlibur juga.

"umma aku akan baik-baik saja" jaejoong menatap ummanya, apa yang bisa dikatakannya, mrs kim mengangguk saja, "jika terjadi sesuatu, segera hubungi umma, arra?"

"aku mengerti..." jaejoong mengangguk padanya.

Dan malam itu sudah diputuskan kalau jaejoong akan menggantikan mr kim menghadiri acara pertemuan berbagai perusahaan dibidang yang sama di pulau jeju.

.

.

.

Jaejoong nampaknya sudah siap dengan perlengkapannya untuk beberapa hari kedepan, yang sebenarnya itu sangatlah berlebihan.

"baik-baik disana, kalau ada sesuatu telepon umma" sebenarnya mrs kim masih sangat tidak rela dengan keberangkatan jaejoong.

Hari itu merupakan hari keberangkatan jaejoong ke pulau jeju, mrs kim mengkhawatirkan kondisi putranya itu, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya.

"joongie..." mrs kim malah menunjukan tampang sedih, jaejoong terkekeh 'ada apa dengan umma' batinnya bertanya.

"aku berangkat, sampai nanti" pamitnya pada ummanya itu, "jangan lupa telepon umma begitu kau sampai"

"arraseo"

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Pulau jeju...

Tak buruk mengingat aku bisa juga berlibur disana... setidaknya aku bisa melupakan semua masalahku untuk sejenak.

Ku dudukan tubuhku dikursi dekat jendela, sebentar lagi pesawat akan lepas landas.

Sekilas aku bisa melihat seseorang yang baru saja datang dan menduduki kursi disebelahku. Aku tak terlalu peduli padanya, hingga akhirnya dia membuka kaca mata hitam besar yang bertengker dimatanya.

'd-dia...'

"..."

.

.

.

Yunho POV

.

Nyaris saja terlambat, aku membuka kaca mata hitam milikku lalu mengusap mataku yang terasa sangat berat karena tidak tidur semalaman itu.

Aku menoleh pada seseorang yang terasa familiar denganku, cukup terkejut saat melihat keberadaannya disampingku, lalu sedetik kemudian aku melihat dirinya memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap keluar jendela.

Aku hanya menghela nafas kemudian memejamkan mataku.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Jaejoong menarik kopernya menuju salah satu hotel berbintang yang ada di pulau Jeju, lalu namja berbibir cherry itu menuju resepsionis berniat memesan satu kamar.

Drttt... drrtttt...

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi, dan saat akan menganggkatnya teleponnya malah terputus.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"-"

"nde, saya memesan kamar dengan single bed" jaejoong menoleh keasal suara, dia kembali memalingkan wajahnya, ntah karena tidak ingin melihat wajah itu atau karena alasan lain.

Resepsionis itupun mengecek kamar yang tersedia, jaejoong sama sekali tak berminat mendengar percakapan keduanya, lalu tak beberapa lama kemudian resepsionis itu menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada orang tersebut.

"gamsahamnida tuan"

Jaejoong hanya diam kemudian mulai membuka suaranya, "aku ingin memesan sebuah kamar"

"mianhamnida tapi kamarnya sudah penuh, terimakasih atas kedatangannya"

Jaejoong mematung mendengar penjelasan resepsionis itu, dia mulai kesal, seharusnya dirinya bisa menempati kamar terakhir itu kalau saja namja itu tidak datang.

Dengan langkah gontai, jaejoong berjalan menghampiri namja yang menurutnya telah merebut kamarnya.

"ya! seharusnya aku yang mendapatkan kamar itu" jaejoong berjalan mendahuluinya kemudian berdiri tepat dihadapan namja itu.

"lalu?"

"berikan kuncinya padaku, aku akan membayarnya!"

"..." yunho nampak tersenyum melecehkan, jaejoong dibuat geram melihat ekspresinya.

"jung yunho kau-"

"yunho" baik jaejoong maupun namja yang memang tak lain adalah yunho menolehkan pandangannya kearah suara tersebut.

"..." jaejoong nampak acuh saat seorang yeoja menghampiri mereka, sedangkan yunho memandangnya iritasi namun tak dapat dibohongi kalau dirinya sangat terkejut.

"lama tak jumpa" senyumnya pada yunho, yunho menatapnya datar sedangkan jaejoong sudah menatapnya jengah.

"Go Ahra imnida" ucap yeoja itu lagi mengenalkan diri, khususnya pada jaejoong.

"aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini, yunho" tambah yeoja itu dengan senyumannya pada yunho.

"aku kesini untuk berlibur, bagaimana denganmu?" ahra sekilas melirik kearah jaejoong.

"ada pertemuan yang harus aku hadiri"

Ahra terlihat begitu senang dengan obrolannya bersama yunho, sementara yunho sendiri sudah jengah dengannya, "tak ada yang berubah darimu, yun"

Nampaknya jaejoong amat sangat tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya saat ini, dengan kesal dia berdehem untuk menyadarkan kedua orang itu kalau saat ini ada dirinya. Yunho melirik kearah jaejoong yang lagi-lagi langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"sampai jumpa" ucap yunho tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ahra, dia menarik tangan jaejoong yang tentu saja membuat jaejoong terkejut namun itu tidak membuatnya melawan saat yunho membawanya.

.

.

.

Kling...

Yunho berjalan lebih dulu saat pintu lift terbuka dan itu sontak membuat jaejoong terkejut, namja cantik itu langsung mengikuti yunho.

Hanya mengikutinya terlebih saat yunho sudah berdiri dikamar yang akan yunho tempati nantinya, melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan yunho membuat jaejoong kembali emosi.

"ya! kau tahu? sikapmu itu membuatku frustasi"

Srakk...

Jaejoong mendahului yunho masuk kedalam kamar kemudian berdiri tepat didepan pintu untuk menghalangi yunho masuk.

"sebaiknya kau cari hotel lain, selamat ting-"

Chu ~ jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat tangan yunho menarik lengannya dan dengan cepat membungkam bibirnya.

"sebaiknya kau yang mencari hotel lain, selamat tinggal"

Yunho masuk kedalam kamar saat jaejoong terdiam dalam keterkejutannya itu, "ya! kau jung yunho!"

Jaejoong mengikuti yunho lalu menarik bahu namja tampan itu, tatapan mata jaejoong terlihat begitu memerah.

"kamar ini seharusnya menjadi milikku! sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum aku menendang barang-barang milikmu keluar"

"..."

"ya! kau mendengarku? apa kebusukanmu itu sudah menulikan telingamu? sekarang kau keluar dari kam-"

Brukk...

"ahh" jaejoong meringis dengan keterkejutannya saat punggungnya membentur tembok dibelakangnya.

Kedua tangannya dicengkram yunho didinding kamar itu, "apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! sakit!" jaejoong menatap emosi pada yunho.

"apa yang kau ketahui tentang kehidupanku? kuingatkan, itu bukan urusanmu, perlu kau ingat, kau bukan siapa-siapa untukku"

Srakk...

Yunho melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, namja tampan itu meraih kopernya berniat meninggalkan kamar hotel, hingga... suara itu kembali terdengar.

"maafkan aku, kumohon jangan pergi..."

"..." yunho mematung ditempatnya.

.

.

.

Hari pertama...

Malam itu tepatnya disebuah ballroom Paradise's hotel tengah digelar pertemuan besar yang dihadiri berbagai macam perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang software dan hardware. Tak hanya korea saja, bahkan petinggi perusahaan dari berbagai negara asia pun ikut hadir seperti dari negara jepang, china, dan thailand.

Acara malam itu berlangsung cukup lancar membicarakan masa depan bisnis mereka kedepannya.

Baik yunho maupun jaejoong keduanya sangat profesional dalam menanganinya, tak heran jika mr jung menjadikan yunho sebagai lead perusahaan dan mr kim yang mempercayakan jaejoong untuk menggantikannya.

Beberapa jam berlalu, malam berjalan begitu cepat dan semua orang kembali ke kamar masing-masing, tak terkecuali yunjae.

Jaejoong lebih dulu sampai kamar dari pada yunho, setibanya di kamar jaejoong langsung membuka kemejanya dan menggantinya dengan piyama tidur miliknya.

'hahh... kadang aku lupa kalau keadaanku tak sama lagi, ada kau...' jaejoong mengelus perutnya.

"kau sedang apa?"

"yunh?" kaget jaejoong saat mendapati yunho sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"..."

"aniya..." jawabnya kemudian berjalan melewati yunho, berniat membuat susu vanillanya sebelum tidur.

"kau masih meminum susu" yunho tampak tak percaya dengan penglihatannya, jaejoong cuek saja meneguk susunya.

'kau pikir siapa yang membuatku harus meminum ini setiap hari hah' batinnya setengah jengah.

.

.

.

Hari kedua...

Pagi itu yunho sibuk dengan laptopnya dan persiapan yang harus dilakukannya untuk malam nanti. Sementara jaejoong? apa yang dilakukannya? yunho tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan jaejoong saat itu.

Dia sedang asyik dibalkon kamar dengan ponselnya, menjepretkannya pada diri sendiri lalu menguploadnya, itu lah yang yunho tangkap dari aktifitas jaejoong.

'apa mr kim yakin akan menyerahkan tanggung jawab perusahaannya pada namja narsis seperti dia' batinnya bingung.

"yunho, bisakah kau ambilkan aku minum? kau harus membayar untuk kamar ini"

.

.

.

Pertemuan kedua malam itu dirasanya begitu alot, perdebatan sedikit terjadi tapi semua orang menanggapinya dengan dewasa dan profesional.

Pembicaraan itu berlanjut hingga larut malam dan tentu saja diselesaikan dengan kesimpulan yang cukup adil untuk semuanya. Itu harus dilakukan jika ingin menyelamatkan perusahan masing-masing.

Jaejoong menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang king size kamar hotel, rasanya perdebatan kali ini membuatnya begitu bingung.

'rasanya sia-sia saja pertemuan tadi, itu sulit dipecahkan, perusahaan mana yang tak ingin produknya tak laku, mereka akan melakukan apapun supaya produk yang akan mereka keluarkan bisa jadi yang nomor satu' batinnya dengan menatap langit-langit kamar.

"kau masih memikirkan yang tadi?" jaejoong bangun dari posisinya kemudian menghadap yunho.

"bukannya mereka akan melakukan apapun supaya produknya diterima?"

"menurutmu?" yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap jaejoong.

"itu pendapatku"

.

.

.

Hari ketiga...

'kau benar appa, yunho sangat berbahaya, dia bisa menjadi teman atau lawan' jaejoong hanya memperhatikan yunho dari jauh. 'tapi... hahh...' namja cantik itu menghela nafasnya.

Jaejoong memperhatikan yunho yang tengah sibuk berbicara dengan relasi bisnisnya, tiga hari mereka bersama, terlibat dalam melakukan aktifitas yang sama membuat keduanya sedikit banyak mengetahui kepribadian masing-masing.

.

.

.

"kau pucat? apa kau sakit?" jaejoong hanya menggeleng lalu merebahkan dirinya di ranjang, yunho hanya memperhatikannya sekilas lalu kembali sibuk dengan barang-barangnya.

Besok pagi yunho harus sudah kembali ke Seoul.

"tidak bisakah untuk tetap tinggal sampai beberapa hari lagi?" jaejoong mengeluarkan suaranya, tentu saja tanpa melihat kearah yunho yang saat ini sedang berkemas.

"tidak ada alasan untuk tetap tinggal disini"

"ani, aku... aku alasanmu"

"..." yunho menghentikan aktifitasnya namun itu tak membuatnya menolehkan wajah pada jaejoong.

"jika aku memintamu lagi untuk tetap tinggal, apa kau mau menuruti permintaanku itu?"

Yunho bangkit dari posisinya lalu menatap mata bulat milik namja cantik yang beberapa hari ini selalu bersamanya.

"kenapa harus begitu?" jaejoong bangun dari posisinya, dia menunjukan senyumannya.

"tentu saja harus, karena aku yang meminta"

.

.

.

Srakk...

Tarikan tangan yunho pada pergelangan tangan jaejoong seperti menjadi jawaban pernyataan jaejoong padanya. Yunho membawa namja cantik itu ke balkon kamar hotel.

"jaejoongie? bukankah itu namamu? dan kau bisa memanggilku yunho"

"..." jaejoong terdiam dengan perkataan yunho itu, "y-yunho kau?"

"ayo kita mulai semuanya dari awal" yunho menatap matanya.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya terkejut, namun tak bisa dipungkiri ada perasaan lain yang membuat hatinya bergetar.

Air mata jaejoong nyaris tumpah saat dirasakannya yunho yang menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukannya yang begitu hangat.

"tidak ada jung yunho ataupun kim jaejoong, yang ada hanya yunho dan jaejoong... untuk saat ini, tolong biarkan seperti itu" yunho melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap jaejoong, jaejoong terdiam dan ikut menatap matanya.

Yunho menyingkirkan rambut yang sedikit menutupi pipi jaejoong dan menyelipkannya diantara sela telinganya.

'tidak ada jung yunho ataupun kim jaejoong'

Chu ~

.

.

.

Keduanya seperti hanyut dengan tatapan masing-masing, tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Hanya dengan saling menatap, sepertinya sudah membuat mereka mengerti dengan arti tatapan masing-masing.

Yunho menarik jaejoong kedalam pelukannya lalu mencium hangat puncak kepala namja cantik itu cukup lama. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan yunho, ntah kenapa sebenarnya dia sangat menyukai perlakuan yunho yang seperti itu.

"aku ingin memelukmu, menciummu lalu menghabiskan waktu bersamamu" jaejoong menyunggingkan senyumannya saat mendengar pengakuaan yunho itu.

"kalau begitu, lakukanlah..."

"..." yunho memeluk jaejoong semakin erat seakan tak akan bisa memeluknya lagi.

.

.

.

Saat ini keduanya sudah berada diatas ranjang, wajah jaejoong merona merah...

Chu ~

Yunho mencium bibir jaejoong dan jaejoong tersenyum dibalik ciumannya itu. Ada perasaan bahagia saat yunho kembali menciumnya.

"..yunhh..." yunho sangat tahu bagaimana cara membuat jaejoong mendesah dan melenguh panjang.

.

.

.

Yunho sudah mulai melancarkan aksinya untuk melucuti baju jaejoong, saat sebuah tangan menghentikan aksinya tersebut.

"lihat... kau akan memperkosaku lagi" ucap jaejoong sambil tersenyum menggoda pada yunho, tentu saja itu hanya sebuah gurauan.

"aku tidak tahan jika hanya membiarkan tubuhmu begitu saja" jujur yunho yang malah membuat jaejoong tertawa.

"jeongmal?" jaejoong sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya menggoda yunho.

Yunho sama sekali tak peduli lagi, dia membuka bajunya asal kemudian melemparkannya sembarang.

"yunnie..." jaejoong membelai dada yunho yang topless.

"malam ini, biar aku yang memanjakanmu" dengan berani jaejoong mulai menurunkan resleting celana yunho.

"..mpckpp..."

"..ouhh..." yunho mengerang saat bibir mungil jaejoong mengulum juniornya yang sudah amat menegang itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Baby...

Mianhae...

Aku menatap perut rataku yang sedikit berisi, untuk sekarang ini umma tidak ingin appamu tahu tentang keberadaanmu. Untuk saat ini, hanya kau dan umma...

"boo..." aku cukup tersentak saat tiba-tiba yunho memelukku dari belakang.

"yunnie, kau selalu membuatku terkejut"

"sungguh?"

Chu ~ chu ~ chu ~

Yunho mencium tengkukku bertubi-tubi dan sesekali menghisapnya membuatku sedikit mendesah karenanya.

"..yunh... pemandangannya sangathh indahh bukan..." tanyaku sambil menatap udara pagi yang cerah dengan hamparan laut yang indah.

"hmmm..." yunho tetap asyik dengan aktifitasnya menciumi tengkukku.

"yunh b-bagaimana dengan ahh... appo... jangan menggigitnya, yunh ahh... apa tidak apa kau masih disini?" aku tidak bisa menahan desahanku saat yunho mulai mencumbu leherku.

"bisakah untuk tidak merusak keadaan? disini hanya ada kita berdua... jadi tak perlu membahas yang lain" yunho langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatapku.

"mianhae..."

"aniya, mianhae... kau tahu, saat ini aku hanya menginginkanmu, it's you... only you..." aku tersenyum kemudian memeluknya.

"nado... bisakah untuk menjadi yunnie ku untuk selamanya? just yunnie... not for jung yunho"

"you are my boojae, see... just my boo"

Kami saling melempar senyum kemudian saling mendekat untuk berbagi ciuman.

Untuk saat ini, biarkan kami seperti ini...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**

**.**

Chap 5 selesai :) sebenernya ff ini ada 15 chapter sampai **end**, pastinya ada konfliknya juga, tapi aslinya ini FFn susah banget diakses. Bikin saya jadi males post disini.

Next...


End file.
